Un destino de ensueño
by InoySasuke
Summary: Alice decide volver a Japón con su abuelo, intenta vivir una vida de ensueño lo mejor posible, pero hay un pelinegro especial que le hara vivir un mágico destino.  "Simplemente te amo , Alice, te necesito solo para mi, no soy egoísta, ni tampoco egocentrico , pero eres solamente para mí"" Alice , te amo , ¿acaso hay algo mejor que eso?"
1. Sola en Moscu

**YO: BIENVENIDOS A TODOS A ESTE FIC; ANTES DE NADA, QUIERO ACLARAR QUE ES MI PRIMER FIC, ME GUSTARIA MUCHO QUE ME AYUDAIS A HACER ESTA HISTORIA, YA QUE NO SOY MUY EXPERTA**

_**BAKUGAN Y PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, PERO MI FIC SI **_

**ANUNCIO: NO AL SPAM! NO AL PLAGIO! SI ESTAS DE ACUERDO CON ESTO COPIA&PEGA ESTO EN TUS FICS O EN TU PERFIL**

* * *

><p>Estaba sola en mi casa (en Moscú) hola soy <strong>ALICE GEHABiCH<strong>

Soy alta, de pelo anaranjado ondulado y largo, tengo los ojos de color marrón

Bueno os preguntareis que hago aquí, veréis vivo con mi abuelo el esta siempre haciendo experimentos sobre arboles, plantas... No lo veo muy a menudo porque esta de viaje por el mundo

Bien no esperaba recibir unas buenas noticias esta mañana…

Esta desayunando una taza de leche con cereales y tostadas hasta que sonó el teléfono de la casa era mi abuelo

* * *

><p><strong>CONVERSACION TELEFONICA<strong>

-Hola Alice como estas-dijo el Dr.

-Bien abuelo-dijo Alice muy emocionada

-Veras tengo una noticia buena para ti

-Si ¿cual es?-dijo la chica impaciente

-Sabes que estoy con investigación de la naturaleza, cambios de estado, climas...

-Si

-Pues me han destinado en Japon-dice el abuelo

-¿En serio?-dijo ella asombrada

-Pues nos vamos a Japon, ya sabes volverás a ver a tus amigos

Alice no cabía en si de alegría, estaba muy emocionada

-Abuelo, y cuando nos vamos-pregunto con mucha curiosidad

-Mañana mismo

-Mañana-repitió extrañada-uau que bien por cierto ¿donde estas?

-Veras Alice estoy comprando los billetes de avión

-Vale, me pongo ahora mismo a hacer las maletas

-Alice la tuya, yo tengo la mía echa

-Vale, aprovecho que es domingo por la mañana, de verdad estoy súper contenta

-Sabia que te gustaría la sorpresa-dijo el Sr.-vuelvo dentro de 2 horas

-Vale voy a hacer la maleta, nos vemos abuelo

-Adiós-se despidió

**FIN DE LA CONVERSACION TELEFONICA**

* * *

><p>Alice fue corriendo a su habitación a hacer la maleta<p>

-Que bien voy a volver a ver a Runo, Julie, Dan y a Shun-dijo emocionada

Termino de hacer la maleta en 1 hora aproximadamente, cuando la termina de ordenar viene su abuelo

-Alice ya volví

Alice baja las escaleras a toda velocidad para ver a su abuelo

-Hola abuelo-dijo la peli naranja saludándolo-¿los compraste?

-Si mira aquí están los billetes, mañana tenemos que madrugar mucho el avión sale a las nueve

-Vale

-Por cierto ¿te acuerdas que teníamos esa casa para veranear allí?

-Si-dijo sorprendida

-Pues viviremos allí

-Que bien-exclamo emocionada

-Ah... te inscribí ya en el colegio oficial de Japon llamado Tokio Japón (El nombre me lo invente)

-Abuelo gracias

-Pues tengo otra sorpresa, se la dirección de esa amiga tuya Runo

-Si que bien gracias eres el mejor abuelo del mundo

Alice se paso toda la tarde mirando álbumes de fotos de ella y sus amigos

-Mañana ya estaré en Japon y volveremos a estar todos juntos y en pandilla-dijo alegre

**(A las 10 de la tarde)**

Alice estaba en la cama acostada soñando con sus amigos

**MUY PRONTO LOS VERIA SOLO TENIA QUE ESPERAR AL DIA SIGUIENTE…**

* * *

><p><strong>DEJEN REVIEWS, IDEAS PARA CAPIS, CRÍTICAS, CONSEJOS, AGRADECIMIENTOS…<strong>

**AliceyShun**


	2. Un largo viaje

Era por la mañana Alice dormía profundamente hasta que su abuelo el doctor Michel G. la fue a despertar

-Alice, despierta que el desayuno te espera, venga que nos vamos a Japón recuerdas-dijo el abuelo

-Sí, ya voy, bajo enseguida-dijo despertándose

Alice baja rápidamente las escaleras hasta llegar a la cocina donde tenía el desayuno en la mesa

-Hola Alice como estas ¿dormiste bien?-le pregunta amablemente

-Sí, abuelo dormí bien –estoy impaciente por volver a Japón para volver a ver a mis amigos

-Me lo imaginaba-dijo con una sonrisa

Alice se termina rápidamente su desayuno y sube a su habitación cogiendo la maleta a toda prisa

-Vamos Alice date prisa-le dijo el viejecito

-Sí, ya voy echare de menos este lugar-dijo suspirando

El abuelo y Alice se encontraban ya en el aeropuerto

Estaban subiendo al avión

ADIOS MOSCU-dijo Alice para si

Cuando subieron al avión eran las 9:36

Próximo vuelo a Japón llegaremos a las 4:11 de la tarde-aviso por megafonía

El abuelo de Alice se durmió pero ella no podía estaba pensando en sus amigos y en la hora de la llegada, el colegio nuevo…

Cuando su abuelo de despertó vio la cara de preocupación de la peli naranja

-Alice esta bien-pregunto el Dr.

-Sí, solo es que estoy muy nerviosa

-Ah… pensé que te ocurría algo

-No, no-dijo negando con la cabeza-Oye, abuelo dime

-Si

-El colegio nuevo queda muy lejos de la casa –pregunto curiosa

-No está a 5 minutos

Las horas en el avión pasaron rápidamente

Aterrizaremos en Japón en 10 minutos así que SR. Pasajeros les rogamos que no desabrochen sus cinturones ni se muevan, gracias por volar con la COMPANIA AEREA TAXICAMA-les volvió a anunciar la megafonía

Cuando el avión aterrizo les fueron entregando los equipajes a los pasajeros

Alice tomo el suyo y los dos se dispusieron a ir a la vieja mansión GEHABICH

CUANTOS RECUERDOS –pensó Alice


	3. Extraños reencuentros

-Vamos Alice tenemos que ir a la casa

-Si-dijo muy convencida

La casa no estaba muy lejos de la estación pero al pasar por las calles Alice se quedó de piedra

-Alice…ah… viste el restaurante de Runo ¿no?

Alice solo asintió con la cabeza

-Yo, abuelo, lo siento por entretenerme, pero…

-Anda puedes ir no queda muy lejos

-Pero, yo gracias abuelo eres el mejor

-No, te preocupes tu equipaje no pesa nada

-Vale vuelvo dentro de poco

-Adiós Alice

Se apresuró y fue corriendo al restaurante

Dentro del restaurante estaban Runo, Dan, Shun y Julie

Se fue abriendo la puerta lentamente

YY…

-Hola, chicos –saludo Alice

A-ali-ce-balbuceo Runo sin poder creérselo

-Alice-chillo Julio y fue a abrazarla

Runo reaccionó y fue a abrazarla

-Alice, te echábamos de menos-dijo Runo a punto de llorar de felicidad

-Sí, ya era hora de que vinieras-chillo Julie emocionada

Entonces se soltaron y empezaron a hablar

-Hola Alice, ¿Cómo estás?-pregunto Shun

-Bien, estoy contenta de verlos

-Oye, Alice y te vas a quedar aquí-se atrevió a preguntar Dan

-Si –dijo con una sonrisa

-Y ¿vino tu abuelo?

-Si

-Oye ¿y te apuntaste aun colegio?-pregunto Julie

-Si, al Tokio Japon –respondió la ojimarrron

-Pero si es al que vamos nosotros-dijo Dan sorprendido

Esta preciosa-pensó Shun

-Shun ¿estas hay?-pregunto Dan chasqueándoles los dedos por delante de su cara

-Sí, que pasa es que uno no puede pensar-dijo como excusa

-Shunny en que piensas, mejor dicho en quien piensas-pregunto Julie con una sonrisa picara

-Oigan, chicos me tengo que ir mi abuelo seguro que está preocupado-dijo Alice con una sonrisa apenada

-Adiós, nos vemos otro día-se despidió Runo

-Adiós –dijo y se fue

-No esperaba ver a Alice, pero creo que Shun si-dijo Dan

-Quieres callarte Dan-le dijo arrogantemente el pelinegro

-Dan la comida viene enseguida-dijo Runo resignada

-Sí, bien-dijo gritando como un niño pequeño

**SHUN: NO ESPERABA ENCONTRAR A ALICE**

**DAN: OYE, SHUN ESTAS ENAMORADO DE ALICE ¿VERDAD?**

**SHUN: A TI COMO HAY QUE DECIRTE LAS COSAS (SONROJADO)**

**YO: A MI NO ME ENGAÑAS SHUN, ESTAS PILLADISIMO POR ALICE**

**RUNO: ADMITELO, TE SONROJASTE**

**SHUN: NO ES JUSTO TODOS ESTAN CONTRA MI**


	4. Tipicas peleas

Alice se fue alejando del restaurante, estaba feliz por ver a sus amigos, la verdad los vería mañana en el colegio se llamaba la Preparatoria Tokio Japon, fue lentamente caminando por las calles, hacía mucho tiempo que no paseaba por aquellas calles, fue lleno para su casa estaba muy contenta de verles pero sentía un vacío inmenso

-Dan, como vuelvas a chillar no te daré de comer –dijo Runo a punto de tirarle la pizza a la cara

-Sí, pizza –volvió a exclamar

-Dan cuando comes eres un pozo sin fondo

-Si lo sé y es bueno ¿no?-dijo haciéndose el inocente

-Serás tonto como va a ser eso bueno-le echa la reprimenda mientras le da un zape

-Ayy… Runo ¿Por qué me pegaste?-le mira con mala cara mientras se soba la cabeza-dice Dan

-Pero Runo como le pegas a Dan –le chilla Julie mientras le abraza (**mejor dicho le Esmaga)**

-Julie, me estas esmagando-dice Dan asfixiado

-Julie, suéltalo que le haces daño-dice Runo muriéndose de celos

-Queréis parar de una vez-dice Shun de forma fría

-Tienes razón discutir con ella es inútil-se defiende Runo sacándole la lengua a la peli plateada

-Pues por lo menos no le pego como tú-le replica Julie

-Bueno Dan aquí tienes tu deseada pizza-suspira Runo

Conociéndolos seguro que están discutiendo-piensa Alice imaginándose la típica escenitas peleándose por cualquier tontería

Alice timbra en la casa y su abuelo le abre

-Hola Alice, ¿viste a tus amigos?-le pregunta el DR. Michel amablemente

-Sí, los vi estoy muy emocionada, sabes van al misma preparatoria que voy a ir yo-dice ilusionada

-En serio pues mira así ya conoces a alguien de aquí-les responde-Por cierto ya está servida la cena

-Vale ahora voy a comer

Alice va a la cocina y ve la cena servida

Y empieza a comer, después se va a su habitación a colocar todo y acomodarlo en la habitación, cuando acaba son las 9:57, va al salón a ver un poco la televisión y ya a las 11:04 decide ir a dormir

Esta muy emocionada porque mañana ira a la nueva preparatoria con sus mejores amigos

Se duerme pensando en la nueva preparatoria

**SHUN: QUE LINDA DEBE DE ESTAR ALICE DORMIDA**

**JULIE: SHUNNY PORQUE NO TE DECLARAS UN DIA**

**YO:ALICE TU CUMPLE VA A SER DENTRO DE POCO ¿NOS VAS A INVITAR?**

**ALICE: CLARO A TODOS**

**DAN: Y ¿VA A HABER COMIDA?**

**RUNO: ESO NO SE PREGUNTA (LE REGAÑA Y LE PEGA )**

**DAN:AY…. DEJEN REVIEW**


	5. La nueva preparatoria

Era una cálida mañana y nada más oír el despertador abrió sus grandes ojos marrones, se empezó a estirar para despertarse y se levantó de la cama

-Hoy… es el primer día de colegio –dijo aun media dormida

-Alice despierta es tu primer día de colegio-dijo el DR.-te he puesto el uniforme en la mesilla

Desde su habitación Alice se giró y vio un uniforme planchado y doblado

-Ay… este es el uniforme es muy atrevido-pensó la chica

El uniforme es una camisa blanca y una falda azul un poco más arriba de la rodilla y con tenis negros Converse **(jajá** **menuda personalización)**

Rápidamente se vistió, se la lavo, y se peino , al terminar cogió su mochila violeta y bajo a la cocina donde tenía el desayuno servido

Alice se sentó a comer conversando con su abuelo

-Abuelo estoy muy emocionada voy a la misma preparatoria que mis amigos y además es mi primer día-dijo Alice con una enorme sonrisa

-Me lo imagino, pero ya es hora de salir-dijo consultando un reloj

-Sí, salgo ahora-dijo terminando de desayunar y cogiendo la mochila y abriendo la puerta-Adiós abuelo

-Adiós, no te entretengas por el camino

-Si-dijo ella cerrando la puerta

Salió caminando y se encontró con Runo

-Hola Alice-dijo saludándola una peli azul

-Hola, Runo-dijo la pelinaranja con una sonrisa

-Oye Runo, este es el uniforme-Runo solo asintió-es muy atrevido-dijo Alice con un suspiro

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar al colegio donde los esperaba Dan y los demás

-Holas, chicas-saludo como de costumbre Dan

-Alice, Runo-chillo Julie-y este es mi novio…

-Hola Billy-saludo muy secamente Dan

Runo le miro a los demás con cara de que es esto y Alice se rio

Venia caminando un pelinegro muy serio, al verle Dan le puso a hacer señas

-Hay viene Shun-se atrevió a decir Alice un poco sonrojada

Porque tendrá que ser el uniforme de la preparatoria tan atrevido-pensó Shun al ver a Alice con el uniforme

-Hola, chicos es hora de entrar en clase-dijo Shun

Lentamente fueron entrando en su clase

YO: LO SIENTO POR PONER EL UNIFORME TAN ATRVIDO

JULIE: NO ESTA PERFECTO ASI ES LA MODA

BILLY: JAJAJA

SHUN: DEJEN REVIEWS


	6. Un anuncio curioso

La pandilla estaba entrando en su aula, los chicos se sentaron en sus respectivos sitios, Alice se quedó de pie esperando que le asignaran un sitio

-Chicos, hoy viene una alumna de Moscú-anuncia el profesor y luego de dijo a Alice-por favor preséntate

-Me llamo Alice Gehabich-dijo muy tímidamente

Los chicos nada más pasar se le quedaron mirando para ellos era como la princesa de sus sueños, muchas chicas le lanzaron miradas no muy amistosas

-Siéntate donde gustes-le dijo el profesor

Ella vio un sitio libre al lado de Runo y se sentó

-Bien pueden sacar su libro de Ingles, por cierto les asignare en grupos un trabajo de Lengua

Todos los alumnos pusieron cara de "no puede ser"

Se pasaron las clases volando

-Bien el 1º grupo es:-siguió hablando el profesor

-Dan, Runo, Alice, Shun, Julie y Billy

Al instante sonó la campana

-Bien el recreo-grito Dan a los cuatro viento

-Dan quieres parar de gritar-le regaño Runo y le pego en el brazo

-Runo, porque me pegaste-le chillo Dan

-¿Qué porque te pege? Pues para que dejes de gritar-le contesta Runo

-Parecen novio peleándose-dijo Shun riéndose

-No digas eso Shun, no es verdad-le protesto un castaño muy sonrojado

-Venga, dense un beso-les animo Julie

-Julie, basta ya-le chillo la peli azul

-Eh…y ¿Billy?-pregunta extrañada Julie

Los tres (Dan, Runo y Julie) se fueron quedando un pasillo atrás

Shun se había adelantado un poco más que Alice

Ella en un descuido tropieza con las escaleras, esperaba caerse pero un chico la sujeta

-Gracias Shun, me has salvado de una caída

-De nada-le contesta embobado

Llegan al patio y aparecen Dan y Runo y más atrás Julie y Billy juntitos y abrazados

-Chicos, les tengo que dar un anuncio-les dice calmadamente la peli naranja

-Sí, cual es-le pregunto con curiosidad Billy

-Veréis, el sábado de esta semana es mí…

**DAN: VENGA NO NOS TENGAS EN DUDAS**

**YO: JA, JA TE ESPERAS COMO TODOS**

**SHUN: SEGURO QUE ES ALGO IMPORTANTE **

**YO: PUES SI (OFENDIDA)**

**RUNO: DEJEN REVIEWS**


	7. Mas sorpresas

-Pues veréis el próximo sábado es mi cumpleaños-anuncia Alice feliz, luego añade-estáis todos invitados

-Ojala que haya una gran tarta y mucha comida-dijo Dan muy cortado

Runo solo suspira

-Alice, ¿y es en tu casa?-pregunta a voces Julie como de costumbre

-Si-afirmo Alice-si pero tengo que comprar los preparativos

Dan se queda mirando a Runo un rato **(ya conocéis las intenciones de Dan)**

De repente Dan se atreve a decir

-Oye Runo podemos hablar un rato

-Claro-respondió Runo no muy convencida

Los demás se les quedan mirando Dan y Runo, y estos se alejan lentamente

Por fin Runo pregunta:

-Que es lo que querías

-Pues es que yo…te quería decir que yo te…

Runo ya sabía lo que le iba a decir y le besa

Al separarse Dan sigue:

-Yo te amo-dice rojísimo

-Yo también Dan, siempre nos estábamos peleando y nunca me di cuenta pero ahora si

-O sea que, ¿quieres ser mi novia?-le pregunta el castaño

-Claro-y se vuelven a besar

Se vuelven a acercar al grupito y nadie se da cuenta pero iban cogidos de la mano

-Dan, no te cansas de conquistar-le bromea Shun

-Les tenemos que decir algo-empieza Runo

-Pues que somos novios-anuncia Dan

-¡Guau! ¡Solo faltan dos personitas para que se declararen!-chilla Julie de emoción

-No sé a qué te refieres, Julie-dice Alice nerviosa

Suena la campana y todos vuelven a la clase

Shun y Alice se adelantan y sin darse cuenta se cogiendo la mano

Billy, Julie, Dan y Runo estaban atrás y Billy comenta:

-Hacen muy buena pareja

Los demás asienten con la cabeza **(sobre to****do ****Julie)** Y entran en clase

**DAN: POR FIN SOY EL NOVIO DE RUNO (SIII)**

**YO: GRACIAS ¿A QUIEN?(A MI ME REFIERRO)**

**DAN: A MI PORQUE ME DECLARE **

**YO: PUES NO A MI PORQUE TE PODIA EMPAREJAR CON OTRA (ESTRANGULANDO A DAN)**

**SHUN: JAJA**

**DAN: SHUN TU NO TE RIAS YA ME IRAS A LLORAR CUANDO TE ENAMORES**

**SHUN: YA ME GUSTARIA VERLO (DICE ARROGANTEMENTE)**

**RUNO: EN VERDAD ESTAS ENAMORADO**

**SHUN: YO… NO SE **

**YO: PUES EN TU FUTURO LO ESTARAS**

**SHUN: Y ¿DE QUIEN?**

**YO: DE CIERTA CHICA PELINARANJA**

**SHUN: MEJOR PARA MI**

**YO: ESTOY A TIEMPO DE CAMBIAR DE IDEA**

**JULIE: DEJEN REVIEWS**


	8. Una tarde divertida

Cuando llegan a el aula se sientan en parejas, como Alice y Shun iban cogidos de la mano se sientan juntos, y luego se sientan Runo y Dan, Julie y Billy

-Cómo iba diciendo me tendrán que entregar mañana: viernes un trabajo en grupo de Lengua sobre las...-dice el profesor

Pasa el resto de la clase, al salir del aula la peli azul pregunta:

-¿Dónde hacemos el trabajo?

-En mi casa-chilla Julie

-Vale, ¿pero a qué hora?-pregunta Alice con timidez

-Sería una buena hora para todos a las 5 h de la tarde-propone el rubio de gorra

Todos se ponen de acuerdo

Ya a la salida, se despiden el castaño y el pelinegro se van juntos y Julie y Billy también, luego Alice y Runo se van juntas

Alice y Runo van charlando

-Adiós Runo, nos vemos en casa de Julie-se despide la ojimarron y se dirige a su casa

Nada más entrar, el DR. Le recibe

-Alice, ¿Cómo te ha ido tu primer día de clase?

-Bien, por cierto a las 5 me tengo que ir a casa de Julie a hacer un trabajo de Lengua, es para mañana-le dice

-Vale, vete a comer yo, ya comí, y me tengo que ir a hacer unos recados

Alice le obedece y se va a comer

Ya a las 5 se marcha a casa de Julie

Cuando llega timbre y la peli plateada le recibe

-Hola Alice, que bien que llegaste aún falta Danny y Runo

Las dos chicas van al salón y allí estaban Shun y Billy

-Oigan mientras que no vienen todos podemos jugar a verdad y reto

-Julie yo creo que….-iba a opinar Billy y Julie le corto

-Bien-Julie le acallo con una mirada asesina

Se pusieron en círculo

**ALICE MANDA A JULIE**

-Julie ¿verdad o reto?

-Uooo, reto

-Umm, vale tienes que cantarle una canción a alguien

-Ok, pues se la dedico a Billy

**UMBRELLA-RIHANNA**

Cuando termina de cantarla siguen jugando

**JULIE MANDA A SHUN**

-Ji, ji, ¿verdad o reto?

-Reto-responde arrogantemente

-Vale, tienes que darle un beso a Alice

-¿Qué?-preguntan los dos al mismo tiempo

-Vale pero podríamos tener más intimidad-ordena Shun

Los dos (Billy y Julie) entiende a lo que se refiere y van del cuarto y dejan la puerta abierta un poquito lo suficiente como para espiar

Shun se acerca lentamente a Alice y se besan, después la toma por la cintura y se besan más apasionadamente, y se besan de nuevo y se separan

-Chicos, ya pueden pasar-les avisa Shun

Billy entra en la habitación, pero Julie oye el timbre y va a abrir

-¡Runo, Dan!-exclama Julie

Los dos le siguen al salón

-Hacemos el trabajo para Lengua-propone Runo

Todos afirman

-A ver Dan es que no tienes ni idea de los verbos-pregunta Billy al borde de la desesperación

El castaño niega con la cabeza

-Oigan, vengan a ayudar que lo llevamos fatal-se queja Julie

La tarde continua y ellos siguen con el trabajo que tienen que entregar mañana

El trabajo les lleva 2 horas así que cuando acaban siguen jugando a Verdad o reto, menos Dan que está devorando un sándwich

-¡Ñañ, Ñañ! ¡Esto está de muerte!-exclama el castaño emocionado

**SHUN MANDA A BILLY**

-Billy ¿verdad o reto?

-Verdad-afirma preocupado

-¿Es verdad que no te gusta ir de compras?

Julie pone una cara de "yo te mato "y de "como digas no, veras"**(o sea que imaginen la cara que pone Julie)**

-La verdad es que no me gusta mucho-se explica el rubio

**BILLY MANDA A RUNO**

-Verdad-se apresura la peli azul

-Es verdad, ¿que no te gusta la forma de comer de Dan?

-Haber y ¿a quién le gusta?

-A MIII-exclama Dan

Todos se echan a reír

-Chicos es tarde, me debo ir-dice la peli naranja

-Te acompaño-se ofrece Shun

-La vas a acompañar-dice Dan con los ojos abiertos como platos

Los dos se marchan

-Oye Shun, ¿ese beso que nos dimos no cambia nada?-pregunta curiosa

-No –dice Shun observándola

Cuando llegan a casa de Alice, el chico se despide y ella le da un beso en la mejilla

Cuando Shun se iba a ir a su casa se queda parado tocando la mejilla donde le beso Alice

No será que me estaré enamorando de Alice-pensó Shun

**YO: SHUN ¿TE GUSTO LOS DOS BESOS DE ALICE?**

**SHUN: BUENO SI**

**RUNO: HACEN BUENA PAREJA**

**DAN: LA COMIDA Y YO TAMBIEN **

**TODOS RIENDOSE Y RUNO LE PEGA EN LA CABEZA**


	9. Preparativos

La semana pasaba…

Era el día anterior al cumpleaños de Alice, a la salida del colegio

Runo y ella se iban como de costumbre juntas, iban hablando

-Mañana es tu cumpleaños, que ganas tengo de ir a la vista-dijo la peli azul emocionada

-Sí, estoy aún decorando mi casa y además voy a hacer una gran tarta de chocolate-dijo con una sonrisa

-Sí, protégela bien-dice Runo pensando en Dan **(jajaja)**

-Adiós, Runo nos vemos mañana-se despidió la ojimarron

Se despidieron y se fueron cada una a su casa

-Abuelo ya he llegado-anuncio ella nada más entrar

Su abuelo le esperaba en la cocina con una pequeña tarta de nata y un regalo, mientras el DR. Le cantaba Cumpleaños Feliz

Se fue para la cocina y se rio un poco se acercó y le dijo:

-Abuelo, mi cumpleaños es mañana

-¿En serio, no es hoy?-pregunto despistado

-Es mañana-dijo Alice con una sonrisa

Los dos se echaron a reír a la vez

-Pues ya que has preparado una tarta habrá que comerla-dijo han riéndose

Después de la comida, se comieron el pastelito** (y no invite a Dan porque ya saben que hace cuando tiene comida delante)**

Después le dio un regalo que tenía y ella se quedó con la boca abierta lo abrió y era un móvil de última generación

-Gracias abuelo, me encanta-dice abrazándolo muy fuerte

-Sabía que te iba a gustar-dice su abuelo-por cierto, quieres que te ayude a decorar la casa

Ella asintió con la cabeza

Se pusieron a decorar y adornar la casa antes de la fiesta

Mientras los demás estaban en el restaurante de la peli azul

-A ver ya sabéis que le vais a regalar a Alice, por su cumpleaños-pregunto impaciente Runo

Todos asintieron todos menos Dan

Dan se iba a esconder detrás de Billy, pero Runo lo coge de una oreja

-Haber Dan mañana es el cumpleaños de Alice y tú no le tienes nada comprado

El negó con la cabeza, ella suspiro y le dijo:

-Bien, nosotros vamos a comprar el regalo de Dan vosotros seguro que tenéis regalo

-Lo siento, pero me tengo que ir-dijo el ojiambar

-Billy ¿quieres ir a al cine?-pregunto Julie

-Claro, hace tiempo que no vamos-afirmo este

Dan y Runo se fueron a comprar más regalos total que Dan compro 2 CDS de música y el regalo de Runo era una colonia

Ya mañana por la mañana Alice se despertó muy rápido

Se fue a la cocina a hacer el desayuno, después de desayunar se puso a hacer la tarta de chocolate

Mientras que la tarta estaba en horno, Alice se fue a vestir y a lavarse, después volvió a bajar pero esta vez al jardín, sabía que su abuelo estaba ahí, estaba sentado debajo de un gran Sauce Llorón, estaba haciendo cálculos en una libreta, ella se fue acercando y le saludo:

-Hola abuelo

-A… hola Alice, Feliz Cumpleaños-dijo el DR.

-¿Qué haces?-le pregunto con curiosidad

-Estoy haciendo unos cálculos para una nueva investigación

-Ahh…-suspiro ella-te he preparado el desayuno

-Gracias, voy a ahora mismo

Alice se fue del jardín, volvió a la cocina y saco la tarta y metió en la nevera

Luego su abuelo fue a desayunar y ella subió a su cuarto, se le ocurrió ojear unos libros viejos de Historia que ella tenía, cogió uno a azar y lo abrió y se encontró una foto de cuando era pequeña con todos sus amigos, estaba Runo, Julie, Dan, Shun y Billy. Derramó una lágrima de emoción y pensó que los iba a ver ya, hoy por la tarde

Para entretenerse se le ocurrió hacer unos sombreros de papel en forma de cucurucho para todos

Para ella la tarde pasaba lentamente…

**DAN: QUIERO VER LA TARTA QUE HIZO ALICE**

**SHUN: ERES UN GOLOSO Y UN GLOTON**

**RUNO: ALICE NO TE PROCUPES, DAN NO LE VA A PONER UN DEDO ENCIMA A TU TARTA**

**DAN: PERO,... ¿PORQUE?**

**YO: PORQUE TE LA VAS A COMER TODA Y ESO NO VA A PASAR**

**SHUN:(SUSPIRANDO) DEJEN REVIEWS**


	10. ¡El cumpleaños de Alice!

La tarde se iba pasando, se sintió feliz cuando oye el timbre de su casa, fue corriendo a abrir la puerta, pero pensó que era muy temprano ya que faltaban 1 hora para que comenzara la fiesta, se sorprendió cuando vio a Shun:

-Hola Shun, que haces aquí, aún falta 1h para la fiesta

-Sí, ya lo sé-contesta con una rara sonrisa-es que te quería dar una cosa

Alice lo hizo pasar y fueron al salón

-¿Qué es lo que querías darme?-le pregunto

-Veras, te quería dar tu regalo de cumpleaños-de repente Shun saco de una bolsa una cajita de tamaño mediano y se la entrega a Alice

-Gracias Shun-ella la abre y se queda con la boca abierta era un collar que ponía ALICE y un anillo-es precioso, pero ¿Por qué? Shun-y le abraza

-Porque eres un persona muy especial para mí-y le abraza

Nada más abrazarle, él le da un tierno beso en la boca y ella se lo corresponde y se siguen besando, y luego se separan y él le pregunta:

-Alice ¿quieres ser mi novia?

-Claro, que si-se vuelven a besar

El abuelo de Alice los ve y sonríe

Alice, me alegro que hubieras encontrado a tu amor-piensa DR. Michel

Mientras que no llegan los demás se dedican a poner la mesa, y mientras que ponen los preparativos de última hora, ella está colocando unos cubiertos y él se acerca sigilosamente y la toma por la cintura, la voltea y le besa, Alice se deja llevarse, siguen besando, luego se separan

Los dos oyen el timbre y Alice va a abrir

Allí están Runo, el estómago andante (**dijo Dan)**, Julie y Billy-

-Hola, chicos

-Hola Alice, Feliz Cumpleaños-le felicita la peli azul

-Gracias

-Ayy… Alice no sabes la cantidad de regalos que te compre que te van a encantar-le chillo Julie

Todos les Dan sus regalos, Alice empieza a abrir el de Dan y Runo

-Hay… Runo, Dan me encanta-dice viendo una colonia y 2 CDS de música y los abraza a los dos a la vez

-Ahora mis regalos-dijo emocionada Julie

-Dios, Julie tanta ropa compraste-dice asombrada Alice

La peli plateada asiente con la cabeza

-Toma, mi regalo-dijo el rubio

-Gracias Billy-le agradece al ver un DVD

-Bueno tengo una idea, vamos a estrenar un cierto DVD-dice Alice

Todos se echan reír

Se acomodan en el sofá y ven la película

Julie estaba con lágrimas en los ojos

Billy le encantaba porque era un poco de suspense

Shun le gustaba la acción

Dan, bueno, mejor no hablemos

Alice y Runo le gustaba la película

Cuando acaba van a la cocina, se sientan en las sillas y se ponen los gorros con forma de cucurucho

Dan comiendo como un animal y Runo **(como siempre)** regañándole

Cuando Alice iba a sacar la tarta, había una tarjeta que decía

**Prohibido **

**Tocar, Dan**

Dan se pone a enfadarse y a protestar

-Ahora, por hablar te quedas sin tarta-le dice a gritos Runo

-Runo, aunque sea tu novio no me puedes parar de pegar-protesto el ojirojo

-Serás tonto esto lo decía de broma-y le besa

Se ponen a comer la tarta y no queda nada de nada** (de eso se encarga Dan, que es un experto)**

Después convierten el salón en una Discoteca, todos se ponen a cantar y bailar

Todos se percatan de que Alice y Shun se ponen a bailar juntos, cuando hacen una parada Runo se acerca y le pregunta a la peli naranja

-Alice, ¿y ese collar?—pregunta con curiosidad

-Me lo regalo Shun-dice con una sonrisa

Cuando se vuelven a poner a bailar Alice y el pelinegro se besan, todos poner una cara de "que pasa aquí"

-Pero-ro Shun ¿tú has besado a-a Alice?-tartamudea Dan sin poder creérselo

-Si ¿y?-pregunta Shun haciéndose el indiferente

-Pero no entiendo, vosotros sois-sois…AAAAHHH... si son novios Ahh…que emoción-chilla Julie

-Que Shun por fin te enamoraste-comenta Dan

-Me alegro mucho por vosotros-les felicita Runo

-Que bien-opina Billy

-Bueno, ahora que os parece si hacemos karaoke-propone** (digo ORDENA Julie)**

-Vale…-opina Shun

Y así pasa el inolvidable cumpleaños de Alice


	11. Haciendo planes

Era domingo por la mañana y Alice ya estaba despierta…

Decidió encender el ordenador y ver novedades, anuncios, eventos…

…(encendiendo el ordenador)…

De repente Alice exclama:

-¡GUAU! ¡No me lo puedo creer!

**Alice P.O.V**

_Debo llamar a Runo, puede que le interese la noticia, si será lo mejor-piensa agarrando el teléfono y marcando el numero de su amiga_

**Conversación telefónica **

-Hola Runo-saluda Alice

-¿Alice?-pregunta un poco desorientada-¿Qué pasa?

-Veras, he visto una noticia en Internet que puede que te interese

-¿El que?

-Pues un concierto de "Las guitarras retorcidas", ya sabes nuestro grupo favorito de Rock-le comenta muy emocionada

-¿Qué?-exclama asombrada-¿En serio, y cuando es, quedan entradas?-empieza a gritar emocionada

-Voy a intentar comprar algunas ¿Quieres ir no?-le cuestiona un poco en broma

-Claro, que si; va a ser el concierto del año

-Jajaja, puede ser-luego añade-mira aquí dice que es mañana, a las 7:10 h de la tarde

-Ojala queden entradas-musito un poco triste

-Si, pero las encargo ahora, y les podemos dar una sorpresa a los demás

-Si, podemos invitar a Julie, Billy, Shun y aah…-va parando de hablar y sigue nombrando muy desanimadamente- y a Dan

-Vale ahora compro 6 entradas, contándonos a nosotras-le detalla, tecleando en el ordenador

-Vale, oye Alice ¿tienes la tarde libre?-le consulta

-Si-le afirma

-Pues he pensado que podíamos ir a comprar a ropa-le responde Runo muy campante

-Es una buena idea, porque tengo muchas tarjetas de crédito sin gastar a un-le comenta la peli naranja un poco apenada

-Vale que te parece a las 4 h de la tarde en el centro comercial

-Ok, nos vemos por la tarde

-Adiós-se despide Runo

**Fin de la conversación telefónica**

(Alice decide apagar en ordenador)

Baja a la cocina a hacerse el desayuno y ve a su abuelo en el salón muy pensativo, con una hoja de cálculos

-Abuelo ¿pasa algo?-le pregunta con un hilito de voz

-Alice, me temo que tendré que irme de viaje, para investigar más acerca de la naturaleza

-Oooo-musita un poco apenada-¿y cuando te vas a ir?

-Me temo que hoy por la tarde

-¿Y sabes cuando volverás?-le vuelve a preguntar

-Pues no lo se-añade el DR. Con una sonrisa forzada

-Abuelo, hoy a la tarde, a las 4 voy a ir al centro comercial con Runo

-Vale, ¿te hago el desayuno?-le interroga amablemente

Ella asiente muy lentamente con la cabeza

El abuelo se pone a hacer el desayuno y ella se pone a comer

…

Después, lava los platos y suena el timbre

Va a abrir

Y es…

Shun

-Ola Shun-le saluda la ojimarron

-Ola-le corresponde con una tierna sonrisa-¿Cómo estas?

-Bien-le contesta nerviosa-¿Qué paso?

-Pues, me preguntaba si querías venir conmigo al parque de atracciones a las 6 h de la tarde

-Claro-le responde

-Alice, lo siento debo irme ahora-le advierte Michel

-Adiós, abuelo-se despide ella

-Oye Shun, quieres quedarte a comer

-Si

[Pasa la tarde hasta las 3:42]

-Shun, a las 4 voy a ir al centro comercial con Runo

-Si quieres te acompaño

-Vale

Alice se fue preparando para salir


	12. De compras

**Antes de nada…**

**Dan: Ooo… pizza, eso es una comida digna de mi (coge la pizza)**

**Yo: Dan quieres dejar de interrumpirme**

**Dan: (Encogiéndose de hombros)**

**Yo: Como no salgas de aquí te juro, que va a correr sangre**

**Dan: Vale, vale (contesta nervioso, y se larga)**

**Como iba diciendo**

**Gracias a aquellas personas que me han ayudado a corregirme ;)**

**A LEER SE HA DICHO**

* * *

><p>Cuando llegan al Centro Comercial (Alice y Shun), deciden esperar a la peli azul, pero de repente escuchar dentro de una tienda:<p>

-Noo Runo, no quiero acompañarte a comprar mas ropa-(¿?)

-Dan, claro que vendrás-le grita Runo

El castaño empieza a protestar

-Y porque tengo que ir a acompañarte-intenta excusarse

-Porque el otro dice me hiciste algo malo y tienes que compensármelo

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_Dan iba paseando por las orillas de un lago, llevaba un bocadillo y se iba empezar a comerlo…_

_De repente choca con Runo…_

_Dan pierde el equilibrio e intenta sujetarse a Runo agarrándole de la mano, pero…_

_Lo único que consigue es que ella se caiga también __**(INCLUIDO EL BOCADILLO)**_

_-NOOO, mi bocadillo-dice Dan desesperado_

_-¡DAN! Por tu culpa has hecho que me mojara-protesta Runo muy enfadada con su novio_

_-Y-y-y ¡MI BOCADILLO DE QUESO!-se pone a lloriquear (se ve como el agua arrastra el bocadillo y se lo lleva la corriente)_

_Los dos salen del agua empapados_

_-Dan, la próxima vez fíjate por donde vas-le reprende la ojiazul_

_-Lo siento, Runo_

_Fin del Flashback_

* * *

><p>Dan y Runo salen de la tienda y se topan con sus amigos<p>

-Hola Runo, Dan-saluda dulcemente la peli naranja

-Hola Shun-le dice desanimadamente Dan

-¿Bueno vamos a comprar ropa?-pregunta Runo a Alice

-Vale-afirmo tímidamente esta

-Oye Shun, ¿quieres ir al cine?-le cuestiona el castaño a Shun con la idea de zafarse de acompañarlas a comprar ropa

-No es mala idea-responde con una fría sonrisa en el rostro

Los dos chicos se fueron antes de que ellas le obligaran a ir con ellas **(Dan te felicito es un buen plan)**

-Bueno dejémoslo, y a comprar-anuncio muy emocionada Runo

Alice solo asintió con la cabeza

* * *

><p>…<p>

* * *

><p>Pasaba el tiempo y ellas seguían comprando ropa, pero de repente vieron a sus respectivos novios y se acercaron<p>

-Habéis acabado-curioseo el castaño, pero lo único que recibió fue un…

-Tonto, eso no se pregunta-expreso de malas maneras Runo, después le pego a Dan en la cabeza

-¡Auuu! DUELE, duele-se pone a gritar como loco

Dan seguía gritando y los otros conversando

-Shun tenemos que irnos ¿no?-le susurro cerca al pelinegro

-Es verdad-afirmo este

Los dos de despidieron y se fueron al parque de atracciones…

**DEJEN REVIEWS, IDEAS PARA CAPIS, CRITICAS…**

**DAN: ¡BIEN, NO ACOMPAÑE A RUNO!**

**YO: PUES ANDA QUE SI ESTUBIERA JULIE POR AQ…**

**UPSS, JULIE ¿HACE CUANTO RATO QUE ESTAS ESCUCHANDO?**

**JULIE:(¿?)**

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	13. Un atardecer y un te quiero

**Capitulo únicamente y exclusivamente dedicado a:**

**Estelaluna****,** **Zafiro Gehabich, Andromedasamantha****,** **FlowerBloom, Marifer12, por leer cada capitulo, uno a uno y comentarlos (dejar Reviews)**

**Ya que sin sus Reviews, no seria posible este Fic**

**YO: Gracias por dejar comentarios, sugerencias, consejos… ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>L<strong>a pareja (Alice y Shun) se iban al parque de atracciones para pasar casi lo que quedaba de tarde…

-Oye, Shun ¿tú te enamoraste de alguien a parte de mí?-

El pelinegro abre mucho los ojos a esa pregunta y…

-Claro que no, yo solo te quiero a ti-le susurra dulcemente al oído, mi entras le daba un tierno besos en los labios de ella

Ella le correspondió el beso muy gustosa

-Anda vamos al parque de atracciones-le susurra sensualmente ella

Shun la rodea por la cintura

_Hay lados que nunca vi en Alice…_**COMO TE LO DIJO, APROVECHA…**_No me gusta ese camino que estas tomando… _**KAZAMI, ERES TAN INOCENTE, SABES MUY BIEN QUE LA DESEAS, NO LO NIEGUES TU ERES YO**_-_entonces el pelinegro termino su charla mental con su subconsciente

En la entrada del parque, había un rotulo que ponía:

"**Parque de Atracciones Fukushima"**

Al principio fueron a la montaña rusa, Alice al principio tuvo un poco de miedo y se aferro al brazo de Shun, y este al notar la presión en su brazo, la abraza

-Tranquila preciosa, estoy aquí-le susurra muy dulcemente

Nada mas decir eso, Alice se cargo en el abdomen del chico

* * *

><p>(…)<p>

* * *

><p>Después de ir a la <strong>montaña rusa<strong> fueron a la** noria**

-Oye Shun, te imaginas la vista desde allá arriba-musito la peli naranja con una sonrisa sincera

Ya dentro de la noria, empezó a girar y las cabinas empezaron a ascender

A una determinada altura, en la cabina en la que estaban subidos los dos…

-Mira Shun, desde aquí se puede ver toda la ciudad-y luego Alice suspira-que vista tan bonita

La noria iba dando la vuelta lentamente y llega a la entrada y salida de la atracción

-Alice, ¿A dónde quieres ir?-le pregunta Shun con una sonrisa algo arrogante

-Pues, que te parece a la** ruleta de la suerte**

El pelinegro solo asiente con la cabeza

Cuando entraron en la atracción a continuación había una mesa, varias sillas y una adivina

La pitonisa nada mas ver a Alice y Shun exclama:

-Pasa tesoro, vamos a adivinar tu futuro a través de estas cartas-y luego añadió-escoge tres ¿por favor?

Alice algo durativa escoge tres cartas y la adivina las voltea ágilmente

-Uhm, interesante-dice frotándose la barbilla-Tesoro tienes un futuro, como decirlo… muy difícil

Bien, las siguientes cartas muestran:

**Que alguien te pedida ayuda**, en la siguiente que…

**Te encontraras con tus amigos**, y a continuación y la carta mas extraña…

**Tendrás una visión del futuro**

Si no alteras el futuro y todo sigue su curso, este puede ser tu **destino**-le advirtió la adivina

Alice se extraño un poco por aquella rara **predicción**, se pregunto **¿Cuándo, donde como y porque?**

Después de salir de la ruleta de la suerte, Shun pensó que a ella le gustaría contemplar **una puesta** **de sol…**

-Alice ven, quiero mostrarte algo-dijo con un tono de misterio

La llevo hasta un banco y se sentaron y…

-Que precioso atardecer-exclamo la peli naranja al ver ocultarse el Sol

Shun solo sonríe

-Alice, te quiero-le dice y sin pensárselo dos veces le besa

**Fue un beso lento lleno de ternura y amor…**

Y los dos se quedan observando el atardecer

_**CONTINUARA…**_

* * *

><p><strong>SHUN: DEBO RECONOCER QUE ME ENCANTO LO QUE PASO ENTRE ALICE Y YO<strong>

**JULIE: SI, QUE ROMANTICO, TIERNO…BLA, BLA… (SIGUE HABLANDO)**

**RUNO: DAN OJALA SEAS ASI**

**YO: NO TE PREOCUPES OS HARE UN CAP. DEDICADO A VOSOTROS**

**DAN: DEJEN REVIEWS**

* * *

><p><strong>CUESTIONARIO<strong>

**1.a) ¿LES GUSTARIA QUE APARECIERA ACE Y MIRA?**

** b)SI**

** c)NO**

**Dejen su respuesta, aviso, tu opinión cuenta (pero son votos por mayoría)**

* * *

><p><strong>DEJEN REVIEWS, IDEAS PARA CAPIS, CRÍTICAS, CONSEJOS, AGRADECIMIENTOS…<strong>


	14. Vamos a la disco!

**YO: AQUÍ ME TIENEN DE NUEVO, CON ESTE FIC, POR EL CAPITULO 14**

**MASQUERADE: QUE RAPIDO PASA EL TIEMPO ¿EH?**

**YO: ¡PERO…! ¿TU QUE HACES AQUÍ? YO NO TE METI EN ESTE FANFIC**

**(MASQUERADE SE ENCOGUE DE HOMBROS)**

**BIEN, PUES **_**NOTICION DEL SIGLO **_

**VOY A REBELAR LOS "MEJORES **_**SECRETOS GUARDADOS DE DAN"**_

**DAN: NOOOO (LLORANDO DESESPERADAMENTE)**

"_SECRETOS DE DAN"_

_**A DAN LE DA ALERGIA IR DE COMPRAS**_

_**DUERME CON UN PERRITO DE PELUCHE**_

_**SU MANIA SECRETA ES VER EN LA TELE POCOYO Y BARNEY**_

**DAN: PORQUE YO… (SIGUE LLORANDO)**

**YO: PORQUE SI, PARA QUE VEAS QUE NO SOY TAN…**

**MASQUERADE: DAN, JULIE LE ACABO DE CHIVAR TUS SECRETOS A RUNO**

**DAN: MI VIDA SI QUE DE ACABOO…**

**SHUN: ¡SE VENDEN PALOMITAS, COMPREN PALOMITAS! ¿QUIEN QUIERE VER A RUNO PEGANDO A DAN?**

**…**

**YO: BIEN, HARE LOS HONORES YO CIERTO DAN, NO CREO QUE SALGAS DE ESTA VIVO (DIGO SEÑALANDO A RUNO) **

**DAN: LO-O SE-E (DICE TARTAMUDEANDO)**

**RUNO DEJAME EXPLICARTE (DIRIGUIENDOSE A SU NOVIA)**

**YO: Y NO ESQUE SEA MALA****,**** PERO ESQUE A TODOS NOS GUSTA VER SUFRIR A DAN ¿VERDAD?**

_**BAKUGAN Y PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, PERO MI FIC SI **_

**ANUNCIO: NO AL SPAM!NO AL PLAGIO! SI ESTAS DE ACUERDO CON ESTO COPIA&PEGA ESTO EN TUS FICS O EN TU PERFIL**

**YO: NO LES ENTRETENGO MAS Y A LEER…**

* * *

><p><strong>B<strong>ien, era lunes por la mañana y como todos lo días tenían que ir a la preparatoria(**N/A:** Que pereza da **XD**)

Todos menos (Runo y Alice) estaban en la entrada de la prepa

Las dos amigas se habían entretenido por el camino hablando de la sorpresa de ir al concierto por la tarde **(Si quieres conocer mas detalles ver capitulo 11)**

-Runo, les decimos que es una **sorpresa**, los llevamos sin que sospechen nada y los llevamos al concierto-propuso Alice con su típica dulzura

La peli azul asintió con la cabeza muy convencida

Siguieron el camino hacia la preparatoria

**Mientras que en la entrada del cole…**

-Mucho tardan-dice Shun pensando en Alice** (YO: Que tierno)**

-¿Quién?-pregunta el tonto de Dan

-Danny, se refiere a Alice y Runo-le aclara Julie quiñándole el ojo

-Ah…

**Rápidamente llegaron las dos chicas…**

-Hola, perdón por el retraso-se disculpo Alice

Nada mas decir eso, va ha abrazar a Shun y él le da un dulce beso en los labios

Al entrar en el centro, la oji marrón se dio cuenta de que **Chan Lee estaba muy nerviosa e inquieta**, le gustaría ayudarla pero…

-Alice, rápido que va a venir el guapo profesor-le anuncio Julie con corazoncitos en los ojos

Billy le oyó y puso una mueca de celos

-Tranquilo Billy, yo solo te quiero a ti, aunque que lindo que se preocupa por mí-exclamo Julie como una niña chiquita

Alice entro rápidamente en la clase pensando en **la inquietud de la china**, pero el profesor la pillo de pie

-¡Señorita Gehabich! ¿Que hace de pie? Siéntese inmediatamente-dijo el profesor regañando a Alice y luego añadió-Que todo el mundo saque sus cuadernos vamos a dar las ecuaciones…

**Las clases pasaron rápidamente…**

Runo solo podía pensar en el concierto de la tarde y total que estaba un poco alterada

Dan se dio cuenta, pero no dijo nada

Cuando salieron de la preparatoria a Shun se le ocurrió una idea

-Oye Alice, ya que tu abuelo no esta que te parece si te vienes a mi casa una temporada-le expuso su idea a su novia cosa que le pareció bien

-Claro que quiero-dijo con una resplandeciente sonrisa-Sabes Shun, eres muy protector

-Ya, pero es que eres mi novia-dijo besándola

-Ay que tierno y romántico Billy-les interrumpió Julie agarrándole del brazo a Billy

-Dan, ¿porque no eres así de romántico conmigo?-le dice la peli azul con la cabeza baja

-Runo no seré romántico, pero si soy cariñoso-nada mas decirlo le abraza

Shun acompaño a Alice a su casa ha que hiciera "la maleta" y como Alice tardo en hacerla comieron en la mansión

Cuando Alice estaba lavando los platos, Shun se acerca sigilosamente por atrás, y sorprende a su novia

Cuando la tiene sujeta por la cintura la volta y…

-Shun me asustaste-exclama la chica riéndose

-¿En serio, preciosa?

Alice asiente con la cabeza, entonces el pelinegro la besa de sopetón y cuando les empieza a aumentar el calor la lleva al salón y del salón al sofá

La deja con delicadeza sobre el lujoso sofá, se sienta sobre las piernas de Alice y se empiezan a besar

Ella coloca sus brazos alrededor del cuello de ojiambar

-Te quiero, guapa –le susurra a oído cuando hacen una pausa

-Y yo a ti-le responde y se quedan un rato abrazados

* * *

><p><strong>De repente a Alice le llega un mensaje por el móvil…<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Hola Alice,<strong>

**Te espero en el parque **

**y vamos todos juntos al**

**concierto, ya avise a Julie y **

**Billy****.**

**Te espero dentro de 20 min****.**

**Runo**

* * *

><p>-Shun, ¿vamos a dar un paseo por el parque?-le pregunta para llevar a cabo su <strong>plan<strong> **de el concierto**

-Vale, ¿pero quien te mando el mensaje?

-Fue Runo-le responde-pero antes tenemos que pasar por tu casa a…

-De eso no te preocupes-dice con una sonrisa arrogante

El ninja coge la maleta de Alice sale por la ventana al estilo **"Ninja Kazami"** y añade:

-Vuelvo a ahora

Alice sonríe ingenuamente, había subestimado las habilidades ninja de su novio

En menos de dos minutos vuelve y entra por la ventana de nuevo

-Aquí estoy

* * *

><p><strong>(…)<strong>

* * *

><p>Cuando cierra con llave la casa, coge a Shun de la mano y la peli naranja posa su cabeza en el hombro del pelinegro<p>

Ciertamente, el parque no quedaba lejos de la casa de nadie de la pandilla

Alice y Shun fueron los primeros en llegar, luego fueron llegando Billy y Julie detrás de él, con un espejo en la mano y venia peinándose el cabello

Luego, de últimos llegaron el castaño y Runo y como de costumbre venían peleándose

-Verán chicos, Alice y yo le tenemos preparado una sorpresa…-se animo Runo empezando a hablar

-¡ASI! ¿CUAL ES?-empezó a gritar Julie como una loca muy emocionada **(Seguro que se esperaba algo como ir de compras o algo así Jaja ^_^)**

-Tenemos entradas compradas para ir a ver un concierto dentro de una discoteca-siguió hablando tímidamente la peli naranja

-¡OH JO JO!-chillo nuevamente la peli plateada

* * *

><p><strong>[…]<strong>

* * *

><p>Las dos chicas con paso resulto los guiaron hasta la discoteca<p>

Los demás las seguían con curiosidad

El local en el que daban el concierto se llamaba:

**Guitarras, una batería, música y discoteca…**

Antes de entrar había dos individuos**(por no llamarles idiotas)** que recogían las entradas

Le dieron los tiquets y el tipo les cedió el paso

Nada más oír un pequeño ruido…

-¡YUJUU!¡YEAH!¡ESTO ES ROCK AND ROLL!-se ponía a gesticular y a gritar la muy chiflada de Julie

Billy estaba muerto de vergüenza y le suplicaba a la oji plateada

-¡Julie, para ya, todos nos están mirando!

Pero ella seguía…

Runo y Alice se empezaron a reír

De repente empezaron a sonar por lo enormes altavoces y entonces

**I LIKE IT (Enrique Iglesias)**

Girl please excuse

If I'm coming too strong

But tonight is the night

We can really let go

My girlfriend is out of town

And I'm all alone

Your boyfriend is on vacation

And he doesn't have to know

No one won't knew the things

I'm gonna want to do to you

Shout it out, scream it loud

Let me hear GO!

Baby I like it

The way you move on the floor

Baby I like it

Come on and give me some more

Oh yes I like it

Screaming like never before

Baby I like it

I, I, I like it.

Party, Karamu, Fiesta, Forever

Go girl please excuse me

If I must be leaving, oh

I tryna keep my hands off

But you're beggin' me for more

Round, round, round

Baby, low, low, low

The time, time pass

That's why I'm a

No one can do it better

Shout it out, scream it loud

Let me hear GO!

Baby I like it

The way you move on the floor

Baby I like it

Come on and give me some more

Oh yes I like it

Screaming like never before

Baby I like it

I, I, I like it.

Don't stop baby, don't stop baby

Just keep on shaking your love

I won't stop breathing, I won't stop breathing

Until you gave enough

Party, Karamu, Fiesta, Forever

(Si no conocen la canción póngala en You Tube)

Después de esa canción ,en el escenario aparecen dos guitarristas, un bajista(que es parecida a una guitarra electica),un teclado, un batería y la cantante(era una chica)

-Y con todos ustedes las **GUITARRAS RETORCIDAS**-se oyó al presentador por los altavoces

**MR. SAXO BEAT (ALEJANDRA STAN)**

You make me this,

Bring me up,

Bring me down,

Play it sweet,

Make me move like a freek

Mr. Saxo beat

He makes me this,

Bring me up,

Bring me down,

Dancing sweet,

Make me move like a freek

Mr. Saxo beat

You make me this,

Bring me up,

Bring me down,

Play it sweet,

Make me move like a freek

Mr. Saxo beat

He makes me this,

Bring me up,

Bring me down,

Dancing sweet,

Make me move like a freek

Mr. Saxo beat

OOOH OH YEAH

mmmm…yeah

mmmm…yeah

mmmm…yeah(x4)

Saxo Beat

Hey, sexy boy,

Set me free,

Dont be so shy,

Play with me

My dirty boy,

Can't you see,

That you belong,

Next to me

Hey, sexy boy,

Set me free,

Dont be so shy,

Play with me

My dirty boy ,

Can't you see,

You are the one

To meee…

You make me this,

Bring me up,

Bring me down,

Play it sweet,

Make me move like a freek

Mr. Saxo beat

He makes me this,

Bring me up,

Bring me down,

Dancing sweet,

Make me move like a freek

OOOH OH YEAH

mmmm…yeah

mmmm…yeah

mmmm…yeah(x4)

mmmm…yeah

mmmm…yeah

mmmm…yeah

You make me this,

Bring me up,

Bring me down,

Play it sweet,

Make me move like a freek

Mr. Saxo beat

En el local también había cafetería, y cuando estaban en pleno descanso se acercan a la cafetería a pedir algo de beber

-Eh…¿Qué pedís chicos?-pregunta Billy cuando se acerca el camarero

-Pues yo pido una tónica-fue Runo, la primera en hablar

-Y yo también-dijeron el novio de esta y la peli naranja

-¡YO VOY A APEDIR UN NESTEA!-grito a voces la peliplataeada

-Yo pediré una Coca Cola-continuo Shun mirando a Alice de una manera muy dulce

-Yo igual-pidió el rubio con gorra

**Mientras servían las bebidas…**

-Esto esta a tope de gente-comentaba Runo a media voz

-Emm… si no es mucho pedir-comento tímidamente Dan a el camarero-puede hacer el favor de traer un aperitivito pequeño para mi

El camarero soltaba una gotita estilo anime

-Dan ¡idiota!-le regañaba su novia mientras le propinaba un buen golpe en la cabeza

-Runo, no me pegues ;no hice nada malo-refunfuñaba el oji castaño

-Billy ¿Qué pasa?-cuestionó Alice al ver al rubio callado

-¡QUE NADIE SE MUEVE!¡VIENE EL PROFE DE MATES!

-¿Y que hará aquí?-pregunto Runo con una voz baja

-Que mas da-exclamo Shun bastante indiferente-nosotros a lo nuestro

-Venga Billy, vamos a bailar-se le ocurrió de pronto a Julie

-Noo, la que me espera-se quejaba ,mientras Julie se tiraba encima de el para que la sacara a bailar

Dan no se paraba de reír, mientras Shun le dijo:

-No tienes corazón

-Venga Dan, sácame a bailar-le siguió Runo el juego a Julie

-JA,haber ahora quien se ríe-se burla el peli negro

Sin darse cuenta, Shun tomo de la mano a su novia, hubo un pequeño silencio

-Alice ¿quieres bailar con migo?

Ella asiente con la cabeza

-Si

Los dos se acercan a la pista de baile , y divisan a los demás que están a pocos pasos de ellos

Con el paso resuelto Shun ,saca a ella a bailar

De repente suena por los altavoces un vals:

Alice cambia de posición y pone sus brazos en los hombros de Shun y este coloca sus brazos en la cintura de su novia y ella posa su cabeza en el abdomen del oji dorado y le susurra:

-Quiero estar siempre a tu lado , Shun

-Y yo-le corresponde con un dulce beso

* * *

><p>-Dan, no sea así y sácame a bailar-protestaba Runo<p>

El no paraba de negar con la cabeza

-Pues si no me sacas tu, te saco yo-nada mas decirlo obliga a el tonto de Dan a bailar y por raro que parece lo consigue

* * *

><p>-Sabes Shun, no pensé nunca que acabáramos así<p>

-Ni yo-le decía dulcemente mientras le acariciaba la cabeza

**Pasaron el resto de la tarde en la discoteca, pero como mañana había clase…**

-Alice, ya es tarde vámonos

-Vale-respondió y le abrazo del brazo

Avisaron a los demás y todos se fueron de la disco

-Billy, tenemos que venir a este local mas a menudo-dijo la oji plateada a voces como de costumbre

-Oigan chicos, nos vemos mañana en la preparatoria-se iba despidiendo Runo

-Adiós chicos-continuo Alice

-Si-la secundo Billy

Y cada uno se fue por cada lado; Julie y Billy se fueron juntos ya que vivían cerca y eran vecinos, Runo se fue sola como Dan ;Alice y Shun bueno…

Ya que vivían en la misma casa, se fueron juntos y mientras iban conversando...

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

><p><strong>¿QUE PASARA?¿SERA SHUN PERVERTIDO?¿COMO CONTINUARA?<strong>

**SHUN:NO SOY UN PERVERTIDO**

**YO:YA LO VEREMOS**

**SHUN:¬¬**

**YO:NOS VEMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAP.**

* * *

><p><strong>DEJEN REVIEWS, IDEAS PARA CAPIS, CRÍTICAS, CONSEJOS, AGRADECIMIENTOS…cada vez me gusta mas este fic...<strong>

**AliceyShun**


	15. Una noche interesante

**YO: HOLA DE NUEVO, AMIGOS DE FANFICTION, SIGO YO AQUI CON ESTE FIC Y CREO QUE A LLEGO EL MOMENTO DE PONERME UN RETO:**

_**PODER CONSEGIR MAS DE 101 REVIEWS**_

**ACE: CON LO ABURRIDA QUE ERES LO DUDO, POR CIERTO ¿CUANDO ME VAS A PORNER EN EL FIC A MIRRA Y A MI?**

**MIRRA: YO QUE TU ACE, NO LE DIRIA ESO (dice algo preocupada por su novio, por lo que yo pueda hacerle o sea en una palabra MATARLO)**

**YO: YO QUE TU TAMPOCO NO DIRIA ESO, MAS BIEN POR PIEDAD**

**KEITH: QUEREIS CALMAROS TODOS DE UNA VEZ**

**TODOS :(¿?)**

**MIRRA: HERMANITO, ¿QUES HACES AQUÍ?**

**KEITH: ¬¬**

**ESTOY CONTROLANDO DE QUE ACE NO SE SOPREPASE CON TIGO**

**ACE: ¡REPITE ESO SI PUEDES, BABOSO!**

**YO: A ESTES NO HAY QUIEN LES PARE (suspirando)**

**DAN: JA, CREO QUE VAN A ACABAR EN EL HOSPITAL**

**KEITH Y ACE SE GIRAN Y LE LANZA UNA MIRADA ASESINA A DAN, 3 SEGUNDOS DESPUES SE MATAN LOS MUY IDIOTAS (INCLUIDO DAN) A PALOS**

**SHUN: QUE GRANDES 3 AMIGOS COMO VEZ (dice irónicamente)**

**YO:**_** BAKUGAN Y PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, PERO MI FIC SI **_

**ANUNCIO: NO AL SPAM! NO AL PLAGIO! SI ESTAS DE ACUERDO CON ESTO COPIA&PEGA ESTO EN TUS FICS O EN TU PERFIL**

**Y VOY A DEJAR QUE EL MISMISIMO MARUCHO,NUESTRO INVITADO ESPECIAL HAGA LOS HONORES**

**MARUCHO:GRACIAS CLARA,BIEN DEJEN REVIEWS PORQUE,SI NO LA SEÑORITA ALICEYSHUN NO PUEDE SUPERAR SU RETO,NO VA A QUERER SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO CAP. ,VA A MATAR A TODOS…**

**KEITH,ACE,DAN AGARRAN A MARUCHO DE LA CAMISETA Y SIGUEN PELEANDO**

**YO:NO LES ENTRETENGO MAS Y A LEER SE HA DICHO FANFICTIONEROS …**

**Y GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS**

* * *

><p>Ya que vivían en la misma casa, se fueron juntos y mientras iban conversando…<p>

-Alice-fue lo único que logro decir el oji dorado

-Dime Shun-respondió está intentando sonreír

-Lo del concierto fue cosa tuya ¿verdad?

-S-i-le contesto tartamudeando

Por el camino hubo un silencio corto hasta llegar a la casa, cuando abrieron la puerta, Alice se acerca a un tapiz y…

**¡SE ABRE UNA TRAMPA EN EL SUELO!**

Nada, mas oír el ruido, Shun corre al salón y logra sostener a Alice (me refiero a que la carga)

-Debes tener más cuidado, mi casa está llena de trampas-le advertía mientras le acariciaba la cabeza cariñosamente

-Gracias-menciono mientras que le obsequiaba con un beso

-Alice, vete a dormir, yo me voy a cambiar de ropa-dijo con tono imperativo y serio

Al oír eso la peli naranja no pudo evitar sonrojarse, sólo por su gesto Shun suelta una risita confabuladora

Shun se va rápidamente a su habitación y ella duda un poco, pero antes va al baño y cuando sale, no puede evitar echar un al vistazo a la habitación del peli negro, que se estaba cambiando de camiseta

Alice tuvo una ocasión única de ver el abdomen del chico, de ver eses músculos bien formados, ese cuadraditos, este tipo de cosas que hacen verse bien a la gente

Por un segundo se quedo hipnotizada por el cuerpo tan bien formado por el largo entrenamiento ninja, se quedo paralizada y no pudo evitar sonrojarse

**Shun p.o.v**

_Creo que hice bien invitando a Alice a vivir aquí_

_**Bueno, podrías aprovecharla, ya que esta aquí y a demás, no la vas a tener todos lo días **_–le empezó a hablar su sub inconsciente

_No me gusta en absoluto lo que estas diciendo_

**Admítelo Kazami, la quieres, la deseas, que mas podrías pedir de ella**

_Todo menos eso, por ahora_

**¿Te intereso lo que te dije, eh?**

_Ni lo mas mínimo, y vete ya y déjame en paz_

Y sin más preámbulos termino su charla mental con su sub inconsciente que se le podría llamar pervertido

**Nadie p.o.v**

Alice volvió en si después de observar a su novio sin camiseta **(no soy pervertida XD)**

Sin pronunciar palabra se fue a su habitación, se cambio de ropa (se puso el pijama) y se metió en su cama a dormir y recordó lo que le paso el día que había ido con Shun a el parque de atracciones

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_Al principio fueron a la montaña rusa, Alice al principio tuvo un poco de miedo y se aferro al brazo de Shun, y este al notar la presión en su brazo, la abraza_

_-Tranquila preciosa, estoy aquí-le susurra muy dulcemente_

_(…)_

_Después de ir a la _montaña rusa fueron a la noria

_-Oye Shun, te imaginas la vista desde allá arriba-musito la peli naranja con una sonrisa sincera_

_Ya dentro de la noria, empezó a girar y las cabinas empezaron a ascender_

_(…)_

_La noria iba dando la vuelta lentamente y llega a la entrada y salida de la atracción_

_-Alice, ¿A dónde quieres ir?-le pregunta Shun con una sonrisa algo arrogante_

_-Pues, que te parece a la ruleta de la suerte_

_(…)_

_Cuando entraron en la atracción a continuación había una mesa, varias sillas y una adivina_

_La pitonisa nada mas ver a Alice y Shun exclama:_

_-Pasa tesoro, vamos a adivinar tu futuro a través de estas cartas-y luego añadió-escoge tres ¿por favor?_

_Alice algo durativa escoge tres cartas y la adivina las voltea ágilmente_

_-Uhm, interesante-dice frotándose la barbilla-Tesoro tienes un futuro, como decirlo… muy difícil_

_Bien, las siguientes cartas muestran:_

_**Que alguien te pedida ayuda**__, en la siguiente que…_

_**Te encontraras con tus amigos**__, y a continuación y la carta mas extraña…_

_**Tendrás una visión del futuro**_

_Si no alteras el futuro y todo sigue su curso, este puede ser tu __**destino**__-le advirtió la adivina_

_Alice se extraño un poco por aquella rara __**predicción**__, se pregunto __**¿Cuándo, donde como y porque?**_

_Fin del flashback_

* * *

><p>Le empieza a recorrer un sudor frio por la frente y se despierta sobresaltada, y ya que no logra dormirse decide nada mas ni nada menos que a la habitación de Shun y ya que este estaba dormido no se percata de su presencia; se acerca lentamente y lo empieza a zarandear para que se despierte<p>

-Venga Shun, Shun despierta-le decía bajito Alice mientras lo movía

-Que pasa Alice, son las 2 de la madrugada-decía con preocupación despertándose-¿no puedes dormir?

Alice asiente con la cabeza

-Que tuviste una pesadilla, preciosa-le dice muy cerca del oído cosa que hizo que se estremeciera

-Si-le interrumpe-¿te acuerdas cuando habíamos ido al parque de atracciones y fuimos a la ruleta de la suerte? pues tuve es recuerdo-_*Además me pregunto cuando se cumplirán la 3 predicciones* _-pensó esto ultimo Alice

Al instante la oji marrón decide irse a dormir pero una mano le sujeta su muñeca y la atrajo hacia él quedando a escasos centímetros de sus labios

-Ahora, te duermes aquí conmigo – le dijo Shun para después besarla

Shun la sujeta por la cintura a la oji marrón y ella se recuesta, estánban los dos cayendo en un sueño, y el tenia una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

><p><strong>SHUN: VES COMO NO SOY PERVERTIDO<strong>

**YO: ¬¬**

**NO, PERO, PUEDO CONTINUARLO LO SABIAS ¿EH?**

**Y VOY AHORA MISMITO VOY A HACER UN ADELANTO**

**VA A APARECER EN EL SIGUIENTE CAP. NADA MAS NI NADA MENOS QUE JOE Y CHAN LEE**

**¡YA ESTAN AVISADOS!**

**ALICE: TE QUEDO MUY BONITO EN FINAL DE SHUN Y YO**

**YO: YA LO SE **

**ALICE: DEJEN REVIEWS**

* * *

><p><strong>CUESTIONARIO<strong>

**1. ¿LES GUSTARIA QUE PUSIERA UN LEMONN DE ALICE Y SHUN EN ALGUN CAPITULO?**

**a) SI**

**b) NO**

**Dejen su respuesta, aviso, tu opinión cuenta (pero son votos por mayoría)**

* * *

><p><strong>DICHO DE HOY:<strong>

**"Cada cosa tiene su belleza, pero no todos pueden verla"**

**Confucio**

* * *

><p><strong>DEJEN REVIEWS, IDEAS PARA CAPIS, CRÍTICAS, CONSEJOS, AGRADECIMIENTOS…necesito ideas...<strong>

**AliceyShun**


	16. Peticion inesperada y una confesion

**YO: HOLA DE NUEVO, AMIGOS DE FANFICTION, ESTAMOS YA POR EL CAP. 16; Y ESTA DEDICADO A:**

**Alicelove001 y a super-fan-bakugan por ayudarme con los cap., ideas y animarme…**

**OTRA COSA,**

_**BAKUGAN Y PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, PERO MI FIC SI **_

**ANUNCIO: NO AL SPAM! NO AL PLAGIO! SI ESTAS DE ACUERDO CON ESTO COPIA&PEGA ESTO EN TUS FICS O EN TU PERFIL**

**Y VOY HOY A HACER LOS HONORES**

**DEJEN REVIEWS PORQUE SI NO ,NO ESCRIBO**

**TODOS:Y A LEER…^^**

* * *

><p>Era por la mañana, abrió lentamente los parpados y con los ojos entre abiertos echo un vistazo a su cama, se levanto pesadamente y se vistió, después bajo a la cocina a desayunar, pero se topo con alguien<p>

-Hola Shun, ¿dormiste bien?-le pregunto una peli naranja a su novio-¿tienes hambre?

El sonrió y luego con una sonrisa maligna dijo:

-Es verdad que tengo hambre-y luego añadió-pero tengo hambre de ti

-Vaya, vaya Shun, no conocía esa faceta tuya de chico pervertido-decía a la vez que le daba un beso en los labios

-Y ahora, quien es la pervertida-le sitio el juego al ver que Alice lo seguía besando

Después de ese lindo despertar desayunaron y se pusieron el uniforme tomaron sus cosas y pusieron rumbo a la preparatoria; Alice iba mas callada de lo normal ya que lo único que pasaba por su mente era su abuelo

Cuando llegaron a la entra de la prepa hay los estaban esperando sus amigos, que como de costumbre se estaban peleando

-Runo, que no-le protestaba un castaño

-Ahora mismito vas a hacer los deberes que no hiciste-le seguía regañando

-¡Hola Shunny, Alice!-era Julie que andaba a voces (como siempre)

-Julie, te dije, que no me gusta que me llamen así-le espeto el oji ámbar

-No tiene remedio-murmuraba Billy

En un momento dado Chan Lee se acercó a Alice y le dijo al oído:

-Alice ,¿podemos hablar un segundo?

-Claro que si, Chan-le dijo sonriendo

-Veras ,tu eres muy amiga de Joe y me gustaría que si me pudieras ayudar, veras me gusta y no se como deci…

-Claro que te ayudare, a demás, Chan es normal que te interese un chico, eres una adolescente y tienes 15 años

-Gracias Alice, eres la mejor-le aclamo mientras tocaban el timbre de entrada

_*Y a demás ya se como ayudarla* _-pensaba Alice

Alice se apresuró a entrar en la clase y se sentó con Joe, haciendo que Shun se pusiera celoso; mientras que el profesor explicaba la peli naranja y el castaño se susurraban cosas para que el profesor no los pillara

-Alice, tienes que ayudarme-empezó Joe

-Claro, que te ayudare…

-Es un secreto me prometes no contarse a nadie

-Claro-afirmo esto un poco alto haciendo que el…

-Señorita Gehabich y señor Brown quieren dejar de hablar y prestara atención a el ejercicio-le regaño el profesor de lengua

-Veras, me gusta Chan y…

-No te preocupes te ayudare-_ *Entiendo el problema, se gustan pero los dos son muy tímidos como para admitirlo*_

Cuando toco la campana de daba la señal de ir al patio, Alice se apresuró para decirle a la china que el castaño gustaba de ella, después de hablar con ella se acerca Shun…

-Alice, ¿Por qué te sentaste con Joe?-dice un poco celosillo

-Porque estoy ayudando a Chan Lee ,para que se confiese a Joe-y luego puso una mirada divertida-¿Estabas celoso verdad?

-Yo, no ,solo me preocupaba por ti

-Eso ni se lo cree Dan

-¡Oye!-grito Dan "ya que pasaba por ahí" con el resto de los demás

-Chicos, tengo un problema, verán tengo…

-Hambre-dijeron todos apenados

-Pues te aguantas…-concluyo la peli azul a la vez que le pegaba un buen golpe en la cabeza

-Pobre Danny-decía Julie aplastándolo con sus brazos

-Julie,suéltalo,que le haces daño-se entrometió la oji azul muriéndose por dentro de celos

-Pues por lo menos no le pego como tu,loca fanática-replico la oji plateada

-¿Qué me has llamado, coqueta despeinada?

-Basta ya-las interrumpió Alice

-Si, tienes razón Alice, discutir con esta es inútil-replico Runo sacándole la lengua a la peli plateada

-Chicas, paren que tengo hambre-pide el castaño con carita de niño bueno, y el resultado fue que…

-¡AY,AY,AY,AY!Por que me pegaron y aun encima las dos

Cuando llegaron a la cafetería, Dan empezó a comer demasiado tanto que luego tuvo ir a la enfermería por goloso y glotón

En un momento dado, Chan aprovecho la ocasión para hablar con Joe

Chan Lee había estado enamorada de Joe Brown desde mucho tiempo ,solo que lo no mostraba. Pero el solo la miraba con una amiga cualquiera o eso creía la peli negra, era ella tan ingenua. Era una oportunidad única…

Alice la animó con la mirada, ya que Chan le había pedido la ayuda a ella. Según lo que Alice le había contado Joe le había confesado estar muy enamorado de la china.

-Joe… ¿te importaría si pudiéramos hablar un segundo a solas?- le cuestiono muy sonrojada Chan Lee. Él mostro una pequeña sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza.

Iba a empezar a hablar cuando el castaño se le adelanto.

-Chan… quería preguntarte algo desde hace mucho tiempo…- hizo una breve pausa a causa del nerviosismo - ¿Quisieras ser mi novia?- soltó todo Joe sin cortarse ni parar. Ella estaba más roja que un tomate.

Tímidamente se acercó a el chico dándole un pequeño beso en los labios, que él lo correspondió gustoso sin presárselo

Alice muy contenta y con una gran sonrisa en los labios se fue alejando de allí- _*La primera predicción, que alguien te pedirá ayuda, lista*_

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

><p><strong>YO:DISFRUTE ESCRIBIENDO ESTE CAP.<strong>

**ALICE:¿POR QUE?**

**YO:PORQUE LE PEGARON A DAN**

**JOE:SI,SOY EL NOVIO DE CHAN**

**JULIE:ALGUN COTILLEO**

**CHAN LEE:JULIE,MEJOR NO TE CONTAMOS ^_ ^**

**SHUN:JAJA**

**JOE Y CHAN LEE:DEJEN REVIEWS**

* * *

><p><strong>CUESTIONARIO:<strong>

**1.¿QUEDARIA BIEN EN EL FIC,QUE PONGA UNA FIESTA?**

**a)SI**

**b)NO**

**Dejen su respuesta con un review, aviso, tu opinión cuenta (pero son votos por mayoría)**

* * *

><p><strong>DICHO DE HOY:<strong>

"**La inteligencia busca, pero quien encuentra es el corazón."**

** George Sand**

* * *

><p><strong>EXTRA:<strong>

**La única manera de que Dan valla a un hospital es comiendo y la última vez:**

**Dan estaba contento porque era el cliente del año y podia pedir todo lo que quisiera gratis en cuanto lo supo:**

**-Bien, quiero 2 pizzas enteras,4 coca colas,6 barritas de chocolate,10 bocadillos de queso,3 helados de nata,7 hamburquesas,13 platos de pasta,7 cruasanes, 19 platos de sopa,15 yogures…(todo un poco sin fondo) y por culpa de eso estuvo 3 meses en el hospital sin poder moverse**

* * *

><p><strong>DEJEN REVIEWS, IDEAS PARA CAPIS, CRÍTICAS, CONSEJOS, AGRADECIMIENTOS…quiero recibir la inspiración divina…<strong>

**AliceyShun**


	17. Escandalo en la pizzeria

**YO: ATENCION PORFAVOR, ANTENCION… (Digo yo por megafonía)**

**SHUN Y DAN: ¿Y A ESTA QUE LE PASA?**

**YO: ¬¬**

**DAN, YO QUE TU ME CALLARIA**

**^^ … HE DECIDIDO QUE ESTE CAP. ESTARA DEDICADO A TODOS AQUELLOS QUE BUSCAN CON ANSIAS SUPERARSE, A AQUELLOS QUE MUESTRAN SU ARTE, A TODOS QUE BUSCAN UN MUNDO FASCINANTE…**

**KLAUS: O.O, NO SABIA QUE FUERAS POETISA**

**YO: NI YO TAMPOCO**

**DAN: WOW UNA PIZZA, Y DE PEPPERONI (Dice cogiendo un trozo de ****mi ****pizza)**

**YO: ESA PIZZA ES MIA (Dijo arrebatándola la pizza)**

**DAN: -.-**

**ALICE: EN ESTE CAP. VA HABER MUCHO HUMOR…**

**DAN: CREO QUE EL HUMOR LO TENGO DELANTE…**

**¡UNA MAQUINA DE HELADOS! (Exclama corriendo tras el carrito de los helados)**

**SHUN: ^-^ PORFIN SE LARGA**

**YO: DAN, CREO QUE HE VISTO A RUNO CON KEITH ^^**

**DAN:(Tirando el helado…) ESE IDIOTA ME LAS PAGARA**

**YO: DEJO QUE ALICE HAGA LOS HELADOS, DIGO LOS HONORES #.# **

**ALICE: ^^**

_**BAKUGAN Y PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, PERO MI FIC SI **_

**ANUNCIO: NO AL SPAM! NO AL PLAGIO! SI ESTAS DE ACUERDO CON ESTO COPIA&PEGA ESTO EN TUS FICS O EN TU PERFIL**

**Y NO SE PIERDAN EL FIC: HOJA EN BLANCO (de AliceyShun)**

**YO: Y QUIERO DAR AGRADECIMIENTOS A:**

**Super-fan-bakugan: **por darme infinitas ideas, animarme y comentar en todos mi cap. Y tengo que decir que es una peligrosa aportadora de ideas

**DianaLauraHPFan****: **por animarme y que sepas que la visión del futuro será un duro golpe para ella, pero será bueno,** este cap. esta dedicado para ti**

**Flor569: **por comentar en mis encuestas que pongo en el fic, gracias de verdad **y este capitulo también te lo dedico a ti **

**TODOS: ^^ A LEER…**

* * *

><p>Los meses pasaban y cada vez los chicos estaban mas unidos…<p>

Pero ese día al salir de la preparatoria, a Dan se le ocurrió una mala idea **(o sea, el fin del mundo) **pensó que no seria mala idea ir a una pizzería…

Por supuesto, con la traca de pizzas que se tomo parecía que estaba ebrio **(quizá le metieron Vodka en la pizza ^.^)**

Dan se tambaleaba de un lado a otro , y resbalo con una pizza que esta en el suelo , tropezó y se callo encima de Alice; ya que Shun lo vio y…

-NO TE VUELVAS ACERCAR A ALICE O TE MATO-dijo Shun amenazándolo

-Shun, amigo a que tanto escandalo-decía el muy majara

En cosa de segundos, Runo cogió al castaño por las orejas y lo arrastro por todo el local

-Runo, para, para duele-se quejaba

-Para que aprendas a que se pide perdón

-Chicos ,¡a ocurrido una tragedia!-chillo Julie-¡Me he ensuciado el pelo con tomate!

A todos les cae una gotita estilo anime

-Julie, no hagas un drama-resigo Billy

-La bruja adolescente en su habitad natural-sonrio,maliciosamente la peli azul

-¿Que me has llamado?-le repite desafiante la oji plateada

-Hay algunas que nacieron sin abuela

En poco rato, Julie se lanza a Runo y se empiezan a pelear

En eso ,Runo le reboza una pizza en la cara a su "enemiga", y esta chilla como si le estuvieron matando

Julie, coge un poco de queso y queriéndoselo lanzar a Runo, le da accidentalmente a Alice

-Alice, lo siento no quería…

Pero en eso Alice,coje tomate y sin querer acaba en la cara de Shun

-Alice, tú te lo has buscado

Shun coge trozos de jamón y aterrizan en el pelo de Dan y este le tiro un vaso de agua en la cabeza a Billy

Comida por todos lados, queso esparcido por todos lados,espagettis en las sillas, agua por los suelos…

Menudo alboroto...

* * *

><p><em>En otra dimensión ¿?<em>

_-Los hecho tanto de menos_

_-Ah… ya deja de lamentarte ,admítelo no vendrán a vernos_

_-Quisiera ir a La Tierra_

_-Bah…_

_-Pero, pero como puedes decir eso, son nuestros amigos…_

_-Dudo, que se acuerden de nosotros-suspiro algo nostálgico_

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

><p><strong>SHUN:¿QUIENES SERAN?<strong>

**YO:YO LO SE**

**Y NO TE LO VOY A DECIR ^^**

**SHUN:DENOS SU OPINION Y HABER SI ADIVINAN A LOS DOS EXTRAÑOS INDIVIDUOS**

**DEJEN SU OPINION, CON SUS COMENTARIOS**

**DEJEN REVIEWS!**

* * *

><p><strong>CUESTIONARIO:<strong>

**1.¿LES GUSTO EL CAPITULO?**

**a)SI**

**b)NO**

**Dejen su respuesta con un review, aviso, tu opinión cuenta (pero son votos por mayoría)**

* * *

><p><strong>DICHO DE HOY:<strong>

"**Ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente"**

* * *

><p><strong>DEJEN REVIEWS, IDEAS PARA CAPIS, CRÍTICAS, CONSEJOS, AGRADECIMIENTOS…DANZA KUDURO…<strong>

**AliceyShun**


	18. Encuentros y una llamada

**YO: TODOS QUEREMOS AGRADECER SUS REVIEWS, **

** SHUN, POR CIERTO ¿TE GUSTARIA QUE PUSIERA EN EL FIC A ANUBIAS, KEITH, REN ETC…?**

**SHUN: NI AL PERRO, NI AL GAY, NI AL ALIENIJENA EXTRATERRESTRE**

**ANUBIAS, KEITH, REN: ¬¬**

**¡YA NOS LAS PAGARAS!**

**DAN: OYE SHUN, ME HE ENTERADO DE QUE…**

**YO: TU CASTAÑO TEÑIDO, CORTA EL ROLLO Y FUERA DE MI PLATO (¿_PLATO?)_**

**RUNO: ¿QUE PLATO, NO ESTAMOS EN UN CINE?**

**YO: AH… QUE SE LE VA HA HACER,**

**GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS REVIEWS LOS AGRADECEMOS MUCHO**

**ANUBIAS, HAZ LOS HONORES**

**ANUBIAS: ^^ **

**_BAKUGAN Y PERSONAJES NO LE PERTENECEN, PERO SU FIC SI, SI NO YA QUE ENTONCESSHADOW ESTARIA EN UN LOQUERO, FABIA EN LA TUMBA, REN SERIA UN GATO, MARUCHO ESTARIA DOMINADO EL MUNDO, JULIE EN GRAN HERMANO Y RUNO SERIA BOXEADORA… _**

**ANUNCIO: NO AL SPAM! NO AL PLAGIO! SI ESTAS DE ACUERDO CON ESTO COPIA&PEGA ESTO EN TUS FICS O EN TU PERFIL**

**TODOS:A LEER…**

* * *

><p><em>En otra dimensión (¿?)<em>

_-Los hecho tanto de menos_

_-Ah… ya deja de lamentarte ,admítelo no vendrán a vernos_

_-Quisiera ir a La Tierra_

_-Bah…_

_-Pero, pero como puedes decir eso, son nuestros amigos…_

_-Dudo, que se acuerden de nosotros-suspiro algo nostálgico_

* * *

><p>Los chicos estaban muy emocionados porque el director en persona, les había venido a comunicar que dentro de unos días irían de excursión a la playa y irían en grupos, gracias a ese acontecimiento no les pusieron muchos deberes y tenían prácticamente la tarde libre a sí que decidieron quedar esa tarde<p>

* * *

><p><em>En la otra dimensión (¿?)<em>

_De repente se abre un portal dimensional para transportar cosas, los dos chicos intentan que la fuerza del portal no los atraiga, pero es inútil y acaban dentro_

_*A dónde iremos*-pensaba la chica_

* * *

><p>A la salida de la preparatoria todos miraban a Alice y Shun, las chicas de alrededor miraban a la peli naranja con miradas de odio , y los chicos con miradas embobadas hacia Alice y miradas no muy amistosas al oji ámbar<p>

A un no se creía nadie que la oji marrón hubiera conquistado a él chicos más popular y atractivo de la preparatoria

-Alice no pasa nada, te tienen envidia-le susurraba el pelo negro

Ella sin darse cuenta le toma de la mano a Shun apretándola con fuerza

Haciendo que las admiradoras de él se enfurezcan

Ya en los jardines de la prepa los demás los estaban esperando

-Shun veras como todos los años, tenemos la competición de futbol, acabaron de poner el tablón de inscripción y me preguntaba si…-le comentaba cautelosamente su mejor amigo o sea Dan-las chicas, Billy y yo nos hemos apuntado

-Vale me apuntare ,pero la competición ,nos dijo el director que seria en la excursión

-Ya bueno…

Hubo un pequeño silencio

* * *

><p><em>Los dos acabaron en un planeta muy lejano al suyo, pero reconocieron el sitio<em>

_-Mira, este sitio es la Tierra- (¿?)_

_-El portal, nos ha traído a la Tierra-exclamaba muy emocionada la peli naranja _

_-Deberíamos de…-_

* * *

><p>-Chicos, que os parece si entrenamos un poco para el partido-propone explosivamente Julie<p>

-Buena idea, Julie, será chicos contra chicas

-SIII-gritaron todos al unísono

Billy se puso de portero y Runo igual; ella efectúa el saque lanzando el balón hacia Julie, pero rápidamente Shun le quita la pelota este se lo pasa a Dan, pero es muy torpe y Alice le hace varios regates y consigue el balón, avanza muy decidida hacia la portería, evitando a el castaño y a el peli negro y de repente…

-GOL-exclama muy contenta y las demás corren junto a ella

-Maldita sea nos van ganado-bramo Dan furioso

Shun le pasa el balón a Dan y van acercándose a lo portería a toques, pero Runo es mas hábil y para el balón

Le pasa el balón a la peli naranja, pero Shun le rebasa y a una distancia corta tira con fuerza y entra en la portería

Sacan los chicos, accidentalmente Dan resbala con su propio pie y se cae al suelo, dejándole la vía libre a Julie que ágilmente hace un tiro desde la escuadra y se burla del rubio diciéndole:

-Toma esa Billy

* * *

><p><em>Los dos empezaron a caminar, claro que el sitio les sonaba porque ya habían estado allí, sin darse cuenta entraron en la preparatoria Tokio Japon al cual asistían los demás, se extrañaron un poco al ver tantos chicos y chicas, pero en el jardín de la preparatoria…<em>

_-Ace, eses no son…-empezó Mira_

_-No puede ser…-decía en shock el peli verde_

_-Ah…-chilla ella de la emoción_

* * *

><p>Los chicos se precipitaron al oír que alguien gritaba y miraron para los lados y…<p>

-Ah… son Mira y Ace…-exclamo Dan triunfante

Alice corrió a abrazar a Mira

-Mira, te he echado de menos-dijo emocionada casi llorando

-Y yo a ti-decía abrazándola muy fuerte

Los demás fueron a donde los recién llegados

Julie y Runo se unieron al abrazo de las chicas mientras exclamaba la peli plateada:

-Que bien, todas juntas de nuevo

-Hola Ace, como has estado-salto de nuevo el castaño a hablar

-Bien, la verdad no ha pasado nada interesante-decía con un poco de aburrimiento-por cierto, ¿Qué estabais haciendo?-preguntó curioso (recordemos que viene de otra dimensión)

-Jugar al futbol-se hizo notar la presencia de Shun

De repente el teléfono de Alice suena y esta se acerca a Shun

-Hola, diga quien es

-Hola, Alice ¿no te acuerdas de mi?

-OH… pero si tu eres…

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

><p><strong>SHUN: NO NOS DEJES CON INTRIGA, QUEREMOS SABER QUIEN ES<strong>

**YO: JA, JA, JA NO TE VA HA GUSTAR NADA QUIEN SEA**

**MIRA: CREO QUE RECONOZCO ESA VOZ ES… (Le susurra la respuesta a Ace, mientras este se ríe)**

**DAN: ¿QUIEN SERA, QUIEN SERA?**

**RUNO: ¿EN SERIO QUE DEBERIA SER BOXEADORA?**

**JULIE: CLARO QUE SI, Y YO ESTARE EN GRAN HERMANO (Con estrellitas en los ojos)**

**POR CIERTO, HAY QUE HACER QUE ACE Y MIRA SEAN NOVIO**

**ACE Y MIRA: ¡JULIE!**

**TODOS: DEJEN REWIES, PORQUE SI NO, NO HAY SIGUIENTE CAP. (Aura maligna)**

* * *

><p><strong>CUESTIONARIO:<strong>

**1. ¿QUIEN CREES QUE ES EL PERSONAJE MISTERIOSO?**

**a) Klaus**

**b) Dan haciéndole una broma a Alice (imposible, Kuso te matare)**

**c) Keith**

**d) Shadow**

**e) Lync**

**Dejen su respuesta con un review, y haber si adivinan al personaje misterioso y quien lo adivine, en el siguiente cap. le dejare hacer los honores de decir:…**

* * *

><p><strong>DICHO DE HOY:<strong>

**"**Para un amante ya no hay amigos."

Stendhal

* * *

><p><strong>DEJEN REVIEWS, IDEAS PARA CAPIS, CRÍTICAS, CONSEJOS, AGRADECIMIENTOS…ESTO SE PONE INTERESANTE…<strong>

**AliceyShun**


	19. Noticias,sorpresas y coincidencias

**YO: BUENO, AQUÍ ESTOY DE NUEVO, CON MIS ROLLOS, OTRA VEZ….**

**ACE: Y CON TU ABURRIMIENTO, QUE HACE DORMIR A… (Hace burlonamente con un bostezo)**

**YO: CREO, ESTO, CREO QUE VI A DAN LIGAR CON MIRA…**

**ACE: ¡MALDITO KUSO!**

**SHUN Y YO: CREO QUE YA NOS ESTAS ABURRIENDO A TODOS CON TUS NIÑERIAS DE SIEMPRE: "SERA KUSO UN IDIOTA" O "NO PERMITIERE QUE SE ACERQUE A MIRA"**

**SHUN Y DAN: CREO QUE POR UNA VEZ ELLA TIENE RAZON…**

**ACE: ¬¬**

**SE NOTA QUE MIS AMIGOS "SIEMPRE" ME APOYAN EN TODOS**

**REN Y FABIA (Buu): Y HARE LOS HONORES,**

**^^…**

**BAKUGAN Y PERSONAJES NO LE PERTENECEN, PERO SU FIC SI, SI NO YA QUE ENTONCES SHADOW ESTARIA EN UN LOQUERO, FABIA EN LA TUMBA, REN SERIA UN GATO, MARUCHO ESTARIA DOMINADO EL MUNDO, JULIE EN GRAN HERMANO Y RUNO SERIA BOXEADORA, SHUN Y ALICE ESTARIAN DE NOVIOS(O-O)…**

**REN_:_**** (ANUNCIO) NO AL SPAM! NO AL PLAGIO! SI ESTAS DE ACUERDO CON ESTO COPIA&PEGA ESTO EN TUS FICS O EN TU PERFIL**

**Y GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS, Y ESPERAMOS MAS =D**

**TODOS: A LEER…**

* * *

><p><em>De repente el teléfono de Alice suena y esta se acerca a Shun<em>

_-Hola, diga quien es_

_-Hola, Alice ¿no te acuerdas de mi?_

_-OH… pero si tu eres…_-luego añadió-claro que me acuerdo de ti

-Alice, vengo a decirte, que estoy en La Tierra y no en Vestal-y luego añadió bajito-a lo mejor ya te encontraste con Ace y mí her…

-O si, estamos juntos de nuevo, aunque faltas tu-le dijo nostálgicamente

-No te preocupes, **pronto estaré ahí y antes de lo que crees **,bueno… te llamo otro dia, adiós

-Adiós-y la chica cuelga el teléfono

Mira, puso una mirada picara y supo al instante quien la había llamado, la verdad conocía demasiado el carácter de ese alguien, y era extraño que fuera tan dulce con esa chica

-Oigan chicos, siento interrumpirlos, pero ,para que nadie sospeche-señala a los alrededores, Dan-no creen que deberíamos inscribir a Mira y a Ace en la preparat…

-Ay,Danny ,que buena idea-chilla y pega saltos de emoción la peli plateada

-Julie, basta ya, que les vas a dar una mala impresión tuya a…-le corrige la Misaki **(que apellido tan rarito tiene Runo ¿no?)**

-Ay no ,no quiero en mi querida Mira y su guapo novio se traumen-respondió de manera dramática

-Julie, cuantas veces te lo tengo que decir ;Ace y yo no somos novios-digo sonrojadisima y pensó- _*Aunque me gustaría* _

_*Julie tiene razón, deberíamos de juntar a Mira y Ace* _-pensaron Alice y Runo

Después de hacer el papeleo de inscripción, los dos nuevos, estaban ya inscritos en la misma clase que todos los demás

-Chicos, no se lo pierdan dentro de unos días ¡nos vamos todos de excursión a…!-exclamo la loca de Julie

-Vale Julie, no hace falta que grites-le corto Mira con una gotita tipo anime

-¿Nos vamos de excursión a donde?-pregunto el vestal con una arrogancia que ni el propio Shun **(SHUN: OYE ¬¬)**

-Nos iremos de excursión a la playa, en grupos y nos alojaremos en cabañas-respondió Alice con una tierna sonrisa

_-*Que romántico, va a ser, tal y como lo describe Alice* _-pensaba Mirra imaginándose escenas comprometedoras con alguien **(YO: Hay se fue mi buena imagen de ti)**

Todos se fueron a sus casas a hacer las maletas…

Alice se quedo pensando en aquella frase: No te preocupes,_ **pronto estaré ahí y antes de lo que crees ;** _y tambien penso en que se habia cumplido la segunda prediccion

Los días pasaban, era el dia de la excursión y todos estaban subiendo al autobús y…

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

><p><strong>DAN: ¡BIEN NOS VAMOS DE EXCURSION!<strong>

**ALICE: QUE BIEN VAMOS DE EXCURSION A LA PLAYA Y A DEMAS JUGAREMOS HAY EL PARTIDO DE FUTBOL, ^^**

**RUNO Y SHUN: ^^**

**TODOS: DEJEN REWIES, PORQUE SI NO, NO HAY SIGUIENTE CAP.**

* * *

><p><strong>CUESTIONARIO:<strong>

**1**.** ¿QUIEN CREES QUE ES EL PERSONAJE MISTERIOSO QUE LLAMO A ALICE?**

**a) Keith**

**b)**** Shadow**

**c) Lync (me da a mí que este no es)**

* * *

><p><strong>DICHO DE HOY:<strong>

**_"La peor forma de extrañar a alguien es estar sentado a su lado y saber que nunca lo podrás tener." _****_  
>Gabriel García Márquez<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>EXTRA:<strong>

De repente el teléfono de Alice suena y esta se acerca a Shun

-Hola, diga quien es

-Hola, Alice ¿no te acuerdas de mi?

-Pero, Dan ¿que…?-no pudo continuar porque Shun…

-Sera idiota-menciono a la vez y desapareció usando sus habilidades ninja. A poca distancia de allí, estaba Kuso con su novia a escondidas detrás de un árbol con Dan riéndose de la broma que le hizo a Alice con una Runo diciendo: "No es una buena idea gastarle una broma telefónica a Alice y menos sabiendo que Shun"… -definitivamente se callo

A la velocidad de una ninja (^^) apareció Shun al lado del oji castaño y este tiro su móvil accidentalmente al suelo mientras murmuraba:

-Esto, hola Shun, no es lo que parece, solo era una broma… a Alice no le importa ¿verdad?-le pregunto con un hilito de voz

-Pues yo creo que si, serás idiota-decía con un tono poco amistoso mientras le pegaba al suelo y vamos, como que Dan acabo con un ojo morado, una costilla rota, posiblemente el brazo roto y las piernas con roturas, esguinces y torceduras etc.

¿Lo veis? Allí, en esa habitación esta Dan con ramos de flores esparcidas por todos lado y estornudando (es alérgico al polen de las flores)

Aun recuerda, lo que le había dicho el Kazami al acabar de pelear:

-No vuelvas a molestar a **mi **Alice ¿te quedo claro?

Suspiro.

Sabia de sobras que su amigo,…, bueno él era Shun Kazami, un ninja ¿Qué podía pasarle?

* * *

><p><strong>DEJEN REVIEWS, IDEAS PARA CAPIS, CRÍTICAS, CONSEJOS, AGRADECIMIENTOS…Dan es la persona mas idiota que vi en la vida…Y envien extras que quieren que publiquen o cuestionarios, relacionados con mi fic , que no les cuesta nada; y apreten boton azul de reviews<strong>

**AliceyShun**


	20. El dulce aroma del la playa

**YO: SEÑORES Y SEÑORAS, NIÑOS Y NIÑAS,… SIGAMOS CON LO IMPORTANTE…**

**SE VA A PUBLICAR EL CAPITULO 20 DE ESTE FIC, YA QUE PARA MI ES TODO UN LOGRO Y LES DEJAMOS CON LA REPORTERA ALICE… ^^**

**ALICE: GRACIAS, COMO VEN ESTO ES ALICEYSHUN NOTICIAS EN DIRECTO, VAMOS INAUGURAR EL CAPITULO 20 DE ESTE FIC Y ALLI ESTA LAS INVITADAS E INVITADOS DE HONOR QUE POR SUPUESTO CORTARAN LA CINTA INAUGURAL Y MIREN ALLI, TRAEN LA TARTA DE NOMBRE DEL 20 CAPITULO Y LAS INVITADAS DE ESPECIALES HARAN LOS HONORES…**

**Super-fan-bakugan, flor569, Alicelove001: Gracias y…**

**BAKUGAN Y PERSONAJES NO LE PERTENECEN, PERO SU FIC SI, SI NO YA QUE ENTONCES SHADOW ESTARIA EN UN LOQUERO, FABIA EN LA TUMBA, REN SERIA UN GATO, MARUCHO ESTARIA DOMINADO EL MUNDO, JULIE EN GRAN HERMANO Y RUNO SERIA BOXEADORA, SHUN Y ALICE ESTARIAN DE NOVIOS (O-O) Y ESCRIBE FICS POR DIVERSION…**

**ANUNCIO: NO AL SPAM! NO AL PLAGIO! SI ESTAS DE ACUERDO CON ESTO COPIA&PEGA ESTO EN TUS FICS O EN TU PERFIL**

**Y GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS QUE CASI LLEGAN A 40, Y ESPERAMOS MAS =D**

**TODOS: A LEER…**

* * *

><p><strong>En el último capitulo…<strong>

**V**

**V**

**V**

**Los chicos se habían encontrado con Ace y Mira; y Alice, había recibido una llamada misteriosa,(que la vestal podría decirnos quien es) , y en tres días , todos los alumnos de la Preparatoria Tokio Japón se van de viaje unos tres días a una excursión cerca de una playa y en la excursión se disputara el partido de futbol y…**

* * *

><p>Los chicos iban subiendo al autobús, Dan y Runo, estaban peleando como de costumbre:<p>

-Que si-chillo la chica

-Que no-protesto Kuso

-Si y no se hable mas-finalizo Runo la conversación

Dan empezó a llorar como un loco y le gritaron todos a la vez:

-¡Cállate, Dan!

Shun miro a su novia y vio que estaba muy callada:

-¿Alice, que ocurre?-

-Shun, empiezo a preocuparme, la primera predicción se cumplió, y la segunda-suspiro –la segunda también, me preocupa la tercera-

-No pasa nada mientras yo este contigo- y le dio un beso y acaricio su cabello naranja y se recostó sobre el asiento

Ya en el autobús, cada uno iba pensado en sus cosas:

Dan en comida, Runo en el partido de futbol, Julie en la ropa que se iba a poner, Billy en impresionar a Julie y gastarle alguna broma a las chicas (XD),Shun en Alice, Alice en las predicciones y que al final se acabó quedando dormida en el hombro de Shun; Ace iba pensando en …

Y ahí esta el problema, en Mira, no se la podía sacar de la cabeza, era tan hermosa, le gustaba tanto su carácter dulce, sus bonitos ojos azules, en sus capacidad de comprensión, era como una personificación de la dulzura en persona

_*Esta tan linda, ojala yo le gustara*_

Y aun recuerda varios episodios en los que se quedo con ella a solas, como cuando fuero a un baile de gala, los dos bailando juntos, o cuando por error (o mas bien por gusto) la peli naranja se callo sobre Ace, o también como cuando Mira estaba enfadada y el como amigo que era iba a hacer compañía y demás…

Pero la voz de Dan lo saco de sus pensamientos:

-¡Quiero mi dinero, quiero mi dinero!-protesto a grito pelado

Runo le pego un zape en la cabeza y le contesto de malas formas:

-Pedazo de imbécil, como te van a devolver el dinero, esta excursión es gratis

Dan saco del bolsillo un bollito un pelín aplastado y la chica de pelo azul le pego otro zape y le regaño:

-Dan en los autobuses no se come

-Mama, sácame de aquí-murmuro Dan por lo bajo con voz de hilo

* * *

><p>-Sabes Billy, cariño, te tengo que enseñar mi nueva ropa y mis súper accesorios, son de los fashion, sabes los compre...<p>

-Es por eso por lo que trajiste 7 maletas ¿no?-le interrumpió el rubio

* * *

><p>El viaje se les izo a todos mas corto de lo normal; después de dos horas de viaje, los chicos estaban muy impaciente, el director les había explicado que se alojarian en unas cabañas por grupos de cuatro y que las cabañas estaban en una playa<p>

Los grupos eran:

Alice - Runo - Dan - Shun

Julie - Mirra - Ace - Billy

Salieron del autocar y sus respectivos grupos se fueron cada uno a su cabaña correspondiente a llevar sus maletas y equipaje

-Julie como pesa esto, uff, ya no puedo mas-se quejaba Billy por el camino transportando las 7 maletas de su novia y la suyas

Ace lo observaba divertido y de vez en cuando echaba alguna risita

-Ace-lo llamo Mirra

-Aja, que pasa-

-No seas así y ayuda a Billy- le ordeno la vestal

Dejo de reírse y camino resignado para ayudar a su amigo que parecía que estaba a punto de desfallecer con semejante bulto que llevaba

-Mirra ¿te llevo alguna maleta?-le pregunto muy cortes el peli verde, haciendo que la chica se sonrojara y asintió con la cabeza

Alice se había parado observando el entorno que la rodeaba dejándose llevar por el embriagante aroma de la mar, se quedo fascinada por el ecosistema y…

-Alice ¿eres tu?-le pregunto una voz misteriosa a lo lejos

-Pero…

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

><p><strong>ALICE: NO ME LO PUEDO CRER ¡ES EL!<strong>

**SHUN: ¬¬ LE VOY A PARTIR LA CARA**

**YO: NI SE TE OCURRA PORQUE TE LAS VES CONMIGO Y CON MI JEFE**

**SHUN: ¿QUIEN ES TU JEFE?**

**YO: MI JEFE ES…**

**PERO ANTES DOY UN AVISO QUIZAS, NO ES SEGURO, QUIZAS CAMBIE EL NOMBRE DEL FIC, NO SE, PERO CREEO QUE LO CAMBIARE, NO SE CUANDO, PERO ES ESO…**

**Y QUERIDO SHUNNY MI JEFE ES MI YO MISMA O SEA QUE HABLA CONMIGO**

**SHUN: CASO PERDIDO, PERO TIENE UN NUMERO FIJO **

**TODOS: CLARO QUE SI ES: Este_numero_de_telefono_no_existe**

**XD!**

**SHUN: LLAMO A LA OPERADORA: ESTE NUMERO YA NO EXISTE (TOT)**

**DEJEN REVIEWS TOT ¡ME ENGAÑO! ****TOT SNIFF…**

* * *

><p><strong>CUESTIONARIO<strong>

**1. ¿QUIEN QUIERE AYUDARME CON LA TRAMA? XD**

**a) Yoooooo, yo (mándame un review si me quieres ayudar**

**b) O me ayudas o te mato (jajaja, es broma)**

* * *

><p><strong>DICHO DE HOY:<strong>

"_**El destino es **__**el**__** que baraja las cartas, pero nosotros somos los que jugamos"**_

_**William Shakespeare**_

* * *

><p><strong>DEJEN REVIEWS, IDEAS PARA CAPIS, CRÍTICAS, CONSEJOS, AGRADECIMIENTOS… ¡Kya, quero chocolate!<strong>

**AliceyShun**


	21. AVISO

**AVISO : QUIERO COMUNICARLES ,ANTES DE NADA ESTO NO ES UN CAPITULO ES UN AVISO, QUIERO DECIRLE QUE TENGAN PACIENCIA A LA HORA DE COLGAR CADA CAPITULO , PORQUE TENGO SOBRE 4 FICS PENDIENTES Y QUE TENGAN PACIENCIA,YA QUE ULTIMAMENTE ESTOY FUERA DE MI CASA MUY A MENUDO SI ME QUIEREN AYUDAR UN POCO Y PARA QUE CUELGUE CAPITULOS MAS RAPIDO , PUDEN MANDARME TRAMAS.**

**YA HAY NOMBRE PARA ESTE FIC:**

**EN VEZ DE : "MI FUTURO EN JAPON" VA A SER Y SE VA A LLAMAR "UN DESTINO DE ENSUEÑO"**

**GRACIAS POR SU COMPRENSION Y BESOS**

**ALICEYSHUN**


	22. Capitulo 22

**YO: HOLAAA, A TODOS Y GRACIAS POR COMENTAR Y DISCULPEN POR DEJAR ESTE FIC ABANDONADO, Y ****BAKUGAN Y PERSONAJES NO LE PERTENECEN, PERO SU FIC SI, SI NO YA QUE ENTONCES SHADOW ESTARIA EN UN LOQUERO, FABIA EN LA TUMBA, REN SERIA UN GATO, MARUCHO ESTARIA DOMINADO EL MUNDO, JULIE EN GRAN HERMANO Y RUNO SERIA BOXEADORA, SHUN Y ALICE ESTARIAN DE NOVIOS (O-O) Y ESCRIBE FICS POR DIVERSION…**

**ANUNCIO: NO AL SPAM! NO AL PLAGIO! SI ESTAS DE ACUERDO CON ESTO COPIA&PEGA ESTO EN TUS FICS O EN TU PERFIL**

**SHUN: PRESIENTO QUE ESTE CAPITULO LO VOY A PASAR MAL**

**YO: PUES HAS ACERTADO**

**Y A LEER…**

* * *

><p><em>-Alice ¿eres tu?-le pregunto una voz misteriosa a lo lejos<em>

* * *

><p><em>-Pero… <em>¡Keith!- y salió corriendo hacia él y se lanzo a abrazarlo - te eche tanto de menos, pero ¿Cómo es que estas aquí?

* * *

><p>-Dan, ¿pero que haces?-le grito una voz a lo lejos<p>

-Emm, yo…

* * *

><p>-Julie, con todas esas ropas no tendrás tiempo de ponerla toda-razono Mira<p>

-No solo hay ropa, hay maquillaje, vestidos, colonias, accesorios...

-Vamos que tendremos que compartir un milímetro cuadrado para mis cosas-suspiro Mira

* * *

><p>-Dan a veces hablar contigo es verdaderamente imposible- le dijo Runo<p>

-Runo, yo…

-A ver Dan, te lo voy a volver a explicar, llevas la ropa en dos maletas, porque no la pliegas, ni la doblas, ni la planchas y la echas toda en un montón, por eso no te cerraba la maleta- aclaro Runo

-¡Me estas llamando desordenado!-se exalto el castaño

-Valla, si lo has entendido a la primera-le respondió en tono sarcástico

* * *

><p>-Aja entiendo-le sonrió Alice<p>

_*No ha cambiado nada, sigue siendo tan hermosa como siempre* _-pensó Keith

* * *

><p>-Dan, es que no hay ningún día en el que tenga que oír tus problemas con Runo-le dijo a Dan<p>

-Pero Shun, no seas así y ayúdame

* * *

><p>-Este lugar es precioso ¿no crees Ace?-le pregunto Mira asombrando por todo lo que les rodeaba<p>

* * *

><p>-¿Tu me has visto a mi la cara de imbécil?-le desafío el Kuso histérico a Shun<p>

-¿De verdad quieres que te conteste?-decía el pelinegro tan tranquilo y Dan tropezó con una piedra y se callo, y le quedo toda la cara torta

-Esto es peor que los golpes que me da Runo, SOCORRO

-¿Cómo has dicho Dan?-le pregunto Runo, ya que "pasaba por allí"

* * *

><p>-Y ahora Alice, si me disculpas, tengo que ir a hacer un cosa muy importante, adiós-se despidio el chico sexy jeje y le dio un beso a Alice en la mejilla y los dos se fueron a un sitio distinto<p>

* * *

><p>-Chicos esperen, todavía no guarde la mitad de mis cosas-se quejo Julie<p>

-Pues yo que no puedo guardar mis cosas en un medio cajón que me dejo esta-anuncio desesperada Mira, señalando a Julie

-Chicas, ya esta bien-paren un poco-les grito Alice y Runo a la vez

Después de eso, las dos peleadas se abrazaron y empezaron a llorar a lágrima viva. Todo el mundo se esperaba el numerito y drama de Julie, pero de Mira…

* * *

><p>Mas tarde, después de que todos colocaran sus cosas<strong> (SI INCLUIDAS JULIE Y MIRA JEJEJE)<strong>, tenían la tarde libre así que el grupito decidió ir a la playa a nadar y tomar el sol…

-Pero como era Dan, y Dan es mucho Dan, algo tenia que pasar...-siguió relatando Runo

-¡Ehh, vamos a la playa!-se le ocurrió la mala idea a Julie mientras que asfixiaba a Ace

-No es mala idea así podremos practicar para el partido de futbol que es dentro de un día-propuso Runo

-Vale, nos vemos aquí dentro de media hora-la secundo Mira y todos se fueron a sus cabañas a ponerse los trajes de baño para ir a la playa

* * *

><p>Ya en la cabaña 1…<p>

-Alice ¿Qué bañador me pongo, el azul o verde?-le preguntaba histérica una Runo a una Alice

-Pues y-yo creo que te queda mejor el azul-le sonrió la chica peli naranja *_Que alguien te pedida ayuda_, te_ encontraras con tus amigos_,_ tendrás una visión del futuro, ya me pidieron ayuda, ya me encontré con mis amigos de Vestal, pero y la visión del futuro, ¿Qué será?* _-pensaba

* * *

><p>En la cabaña 2…<p>

-Haber Julie, apúrate que quedan unos 10 minutos-se quejaba Mira de su amiga

-Cariño, sabes lo que es tener 4 biquinis súper – quédate de infarto y decídete por unos ellos-se excusaba la peli plateada

-Como sea, pero apúrate

-Billy, eres el novio de Julie ¿no?

-Si-le respondió

-Entonces tu puedes ayudarme, veras me gusta…

Finalmente, a la tarde todos los alumnos fueron a pasar la tarde en la playa

_*Parece una diosa*_ - pensó Shun al ver a Alice en bikini

…

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

><p><strong>SHUN: ALICE ESTAS HERMOSA (Babeando)<strong>

**YO: POBRECITO NO TIENE REMEDIO**

**DAN: ALICE TE VES BIEN**

**SHUN: VUELVES A REPETIRLO Y TE MATO (Amenazándolo)**

**TODOS: PORFAVOR DEJEN REVIEWS PARA HACER EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO**

**QUEREMOS REVIEWS**

**Y A VER SI LLEGAMOS A 100 (Estamos casi en 50)**

* * *

><p><strong>CUESTIONARIO<strong>

**1¿PONGO A FABIA Y A REN EN EL FIC?**

**a) Siiii**

**b) Nooo**

**c) Es una Buena idea**

**d)…**

* * *

><p><strong>DICHO DE HOY:<strong>

"_Cuando llegues al final de lo que debes saber, estarás al principio de lo que debes _sentir."

_Khalil Gibran_

* * *

><p><strong>DEJEN REVIEWS, IDEAS PARA CAPIS, CRÍTICAS, CONSEJOS, AGRADECIMIENTOS… ¡Kya, quero matar a Dan por ser tan idiota!<strong>

**AliceyShun**


End file.
